Ambre Airanis, Pour Vous Servir
by Ellana McKellan
Summary: Tous les mythes en parlent. De leur chute, à eux, ces dieux. Il y a eut les Valars, il y aura leur mort. Leur destin reposent désormais sur les épaules d'une orpheline au bijou d'un autre âge et d'une Confrérie assez pittoresque. Mais...que fait Belladona Petite Pieds peureuse hobbite dans cette aventure? Et d'où viennent ces créatures monstrueuses qui débarquent sur les côtes?
1. Le Destin à le sens de l'humour

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ma décision de créer une fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux remonte à bien plus longtemps que celle de Harry Potter . Mais je ne voulais pas publier avant d'avoir une histoire avec un scénario complet .

Il y a beaucoup de notions inventées dans cette fanfic, qui n'appartiennent pas du tout au Seigneur des Anneaux , Alec par exemple ou l'histoire en elle même . La présence des Silmarils qui sont sensés être détruits. Bref … je reprend beaucoup de notions importantes de l'Univers de Tolkien et y rajoute quelques petites choses qu'il n'y font absolument pas partie . J'espère malgré tout que les puristes ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur , après tout le but d'une fanfic n'est pas de prendre l'histoire originelle sans rien y changer.

Je suis moi même une inconditionnelle fan du Seigneur des Anneaux , du Hobbit et de l'Univers Tolkien, mais aussi et surtout de la fantasy . Je promet que mes inventions resteront dans la limite du raisonnable et du crédible. Toute création aura une raison d'être et chacun aura son histoire avec son importance dans le récit.

Si tout mon blabla ne vous a pas endormit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Disclaimer :**L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux est la propriété exclusive de JRR Tolkien , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif . En revanche, Ambre, Alec , ainsi que l'histoire et les pièces rapportées m'appartiennent.

Ellana McKellan

"Un jour, Bilbo m'a dit que _les grandes histoires ne finissent jamais_, que _chacun_ de nous _doit venir_ et _aller_ dans le _récit_ .''

Frodon

* * *

_**Prologue : Le destin a le sens de l'humour**_

_L'histoire est un conte de bêtes féroces, un livre avec des loups à chaque page. _

_Mathias Enard _

Varda, déesse des étoiles, de la nuit et de l'ombre. Belle à en souffrir , diront certains, belle à en mourir diront d'autre. Déesse Elbereth dont parlent les elfes, Varda dont parlent les humains. Qui est vénérée et adorée dans tout Arda.

L'homme ricana. Si seulement ils savaient à quoi elle ressemble à présent. Leur … déesse. Ah !

Et la voilà enchaînée, dénudée, humiliée, emprisonnée dans un corps mortel, torturée...

Si seulement ils savaient à quoi elle ressemble à présent.

L'homme passa un doigt sur la joue lumineuse et à peine palpable de la déesse enchaînée.

-Où est-elle ma chère ? Où est votre enfant ?

Varda ouvrit les paupière et la beauté de ses yeux aurait renversé le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Mais il n'était pas n'importe quel homme et son charme divin n'eut absolument aucun effet sur lui. Un sourire cruel au lèvres il fit courir un doigt abîmé le long de son cou , traçant de son ongle une traînée argentée et rouge.

La peau patinée et sombre de poussière de l'homme tranchait avec la couleur laiteuse et lumineuse de la déesse.

-Que crois tu Mirando ? Souffla-t-elle et sa voix illumina les étoiles et les nébuleuses au dessus d'elle , dans son royaume de Valinor.

Insensible à cette beauté l'homme dressa l'oreille.

-Tu es venu, tu as vu, mais tu ne vaincras pas , dit-elle en fermant les yeux de douleur alors que le sang au filet rouge et argent non miscible de sa lèvre roulait dans son cou se mêlant sur sa nouvelle meurtrissure. Et tu sais pourquoi Mirando ?

L'homme sentit la haine naître dans son âme … si du moins il en avait une .

-Parce que c'est dans ta nature.

L'homme resta de marbre, malgré la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait tout les atouts pour la réduire à néant , elle et tout les autres. Ils étaient tous prisonnier. De corps et de chaire, de sang et de mortalité. Il avait enfermé Tulkas , même Melkor, Morgoth, n'y était pas parvenu. Et tout les autres ?

Et bien espérons seulement qu'ils sachent résister à la douleur.

Et que fait Eru ? Ah , il semble absent pour le moment. Que les Valar prient, qu'ils prient ces pauvres êtres. Après tout ils avaient toutes les raisons de le faire

-Même sans ton aide je la tuerais Sulimo. Elle souffrira , elle pleurera et m'implorera et lorsqu'elle sera trop faible, trop brisée pour faire l'un ou l'autre, je la détruirais. Et après, seulement à ce moment là, lorsque votre espoir aura souffert tous les tourment de l'enfer et périt sous vos magnifiques yeux impuissants... ce sera votre tour , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la Reine des étoiles.

La déesse autant enchaînée par son nouveau corps humain que par les chaînes en l'alliage de mithril et d'électrum qui meurtrissait sa peau et son essence gémit de désespoir et de tristesse telle une simple mortelle.

Et alors , emprisonnée dans son propre royaume et par son propre pouvoir, la déesse pria.

OoOoO

Le mage se baissa , ramassa un champignon, l'examina et le déposa soigneusement dans son panier . Son chapeau bleu vissé sur la tête, son bâton en main il s'éloigna dans le bois qui bordait Esgaroth. Lacville pour certains. Le mage était là depuis quelques jours, à chercher des plantes spéciales. Une vieille amie avait demandé de l'aide. Sa fille était sur le point d'accoucher et , intuitive, elle savait que l'accouchement se déroulerait mal. C'est pourquoi le mage se retrouvait à crapahuter dans la forêt en quête d'herbes spéciales et parfaitement introuvables.

Il s'approcha des rives de la Rivière Courante , cherchant des plantes aquatique puisque les herbes médicinales lui plus élémentaires ne voulaient pas se montrer. Il soupira et décida de remonter chercher dans la forêt encore une fois, avant de retourner à Dale . S'il partait le soir même peut-être y serait-il le lendemain dans la nuit.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt et recommença ses recherches. Il était allé rendre visite à son confrère le mage Radagast , celui ci lui avait longuement parlé . Il s'était absenté longtemps , il fallait le dire, et avait manqué tant de chose que cela l'étonnait . Le stupéfiait même.

Mais même les plus puissants mage pouvait être victimes de la magie la plus puissante et indomptable qui soit : l'amour.

Son regard divergea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Oh ! Merveille ! De l'achillée … Le mage commença à ramasser des plants, couteau à la main avant de s'immobiliser son bâton sous le bras , un couteau dans une main, une botte de feuilles dans l'autre, surpris par un bruit inconnu.

Mais le bruit avait cessé et le mage se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginé. Tout au long de sa longue existence il avait vu et entendu quantité de chose incroyables. Choses que même les haut elfes seraient surpris de voir … et d'entendre.

Pourtant ce bruit était humain.

Et il avait cessé .

Soudain il reprit et le mage comprit de quoi il s'agissait . Dire qu'il fut choqué d'entendre ce brut ici, dans cet endroit où il avait décidément rien a faire fut un euphémisme.

Guidé par ce son qui n'en finissait plus il s'aventura derrière un chêne au racines si énormes qu'elles sortaient de terre. Il en fit le tour et ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit. S'il fut surpris ce fut surtout par l'incongruité de la situation.

Mais que faisait un bébé, seul , abandonné entre les racines d'un vieil arbre cabossé au milieu de nul part ? Encore plus surprenant , l'enfant reposait dans des langes de belles factures, en soie visiblement, blanches et lumineuses, brodées de fils d'argent et de perles de cristal.

Le mage comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Surtout lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans les langes près de lui . Il écarquilla les yeux, encore plus choqué si c'était possible.

-Par les Valars, souffla-t-il.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il arriva à Dale, son précieux paquet entre les bras, il était parti depuis presque cinq jours et la fille de son amie avait déjà accouché.

Son bébé était mort né.

Le mage comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et pria les Valars de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

La fillette de la forêt , car c'était une fille, n'était manifestement pas humaine. Et un tatouage étrange ornait son poignet. Une étoile, que le mage avait tout de suite interprété comme étant celle de Varda, était imprimée et gravée sur les veines de son poignet droit.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette enfant ? Demanda la femme , cheveux grisonnant mais les yeux encore vifs et bleus comme l'eau.

Il l'a connaissait depuis bien longtemps , au temps où ses cheveux blonds avaient les boucles les plus belles qu'il eut jamais vu.

-Où l'a tu trouvée ? Répéta Ilda , le tira de ses pensées.

-Dans la forêt , près de l'Aïeul .

-Le vieux chêne ? Étrange. Pourquoi, par les Valars, quelqu'un irait mettre un bébé entre les racines de cet arbre ?

-Ce n'est pas une enfant humaine, Ilda.

La femme fit tinter ses grelots accrochés aux poignets et leva ses yeux fardés de noirs vers lui :

-Elle est elfique ?

-Non, elle n'est pas elfique, dit le mage, elle n'est pas naine, et n'appartient à aucune autre créature née sur cette terre.

Elle prit entre ses mains l'objet qui accompagnait l'enfant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lui donnait un air de poisson aux yeux globuleux. Le mage récupéra l'objet et brandit son bâton. Une chaîne d'argent apparue liée à l'objet rond par une griffe de métal . D'un geste délicat il passa la chaîne autour du cou de l'enfant.

-Tu veux dire …

-Elle est envoyée par les Valars, acquiesça le mage .

La femme aux multiples jupons et aux bracelets tintants vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du mage.

-Kira, ma chérie, appela-t-elle , je sais que ce n'est pas le moment , mais j'ai un service à te demander.

Sa fille , assise un peu plus loin , les yeux dans le vague et des sillons de larmes tracés sur ses joues leva les yeux vers sa mère. Entre ses mains elle tenait des chaussons tricotés de laine blanche.

OoOoO


	2. Rencontre Inatendue

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut , salut à ceux qui passent et lisent.

Merci à_** Yavely **_et **_Futilement Moi_** pour leur reviews qui m'ont particulièrement fait plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai été étonnée de recevoir des reviews pour le prologue, mais pas moins ravie, au contraire.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, je sais qu'il arrive rapidement. En réalité il était déjà écrit. Ceci explique cela.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :**L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux est la propriété exclusive de JRR Tolkien , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif . En revanche, Ambre, Alec , ainsi que l'histoire et les pièces rapportées m'appartiennent.

_"Un jour, Bilbo m'a dit que ____les grandes histoires ne finissent jamais__, que ____chacun__ de nous ____doit venir__ et ____aller__ dans le ____récit__ .''_ Frodon Sacquet

Ellana

_**Chapitre 1 :Rencontre Inattendue **_

_Le vaste monde vous entoure de tous côtés vous pouvez vous enclore, mais vous ne pouvez éternellement le tenir en dehors de vos clôtures. _

_Gildor_

On m'a dit un jour que les meilleurs histoires commencent par le début et se terminent par la fin.

Dans ce cas, il parait évident que cette histoire n'en fait pas partie. Elle ne commence pas au début et ne se termine pas par la fin.

Elle est bien trop alambiquée pour ça. Elle est faite de courbes, de kaléidoscopes exponentiels et de limites infinis … à moins que ce ne soit d'infinis illimités . Je ne sais plus bien. Elle est si compliquée. Elle se perd dans ma mémoire. Se noie dans mes pensées.

Notre histoire prend ses origines il y a bien longtemps sur une terre aujourd'hui oubliée et réduite en poussière. Nous , pauvres êtres vivants au rythme des tambours virtuels de la technologie, nous avons oublié les anciennes histoires qui signifiaient tant . Nous avons oublié les paroles des sages, les murmures des jeunes et les chansons des bardes.

En cette nuit noire , seule rescapée et éternelle témoin des histoires des temps anciens , souvenons nous de cette époque , souvenons nous de cette ère où les gens savaient que sous la pierre se cache toujours un monstre. Souvenons nous de cette guerre , cette guerre qui transforma l'homme, qui transforma notre Histoire.

Écoutez, écoutez attentivement, l'histoire oubliée de Ambre sans nom de famille . De Ambre l'orpheline. Ambre la Rousse , la Porteuse de Mort.

OoOoO

Elladan et Elrohir faisaient partie des, bien qu'encore nombreux, derniers elfes encore présents en Terre du Milieu. Pas qu'ils soient insensibles à l'appel de la Mer , ni non désireux de retrouver leurs parents depuis longtemps partis . Mais tout bien considéré, trop de choses les attachaient à cette Terre qu'ils avaient choisie, aimée et protégée. De plus leur sœur était encore là et une amitié profonde les attachaient au Roi du Gondor et aux anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau encore vivants . Sans compter que le roi des elfes Thranduil et Celeborn l'époux de Dame Galadriel vivaient encore en Terre du Milieu et que le royaume des elfes bien que drastiquement réduit existait encore. De plus leur passé de Rôdeurs du Nord leur avait laissé des séquelles, dont le goût de l'aventure. Et tout le monde sait que le goût de l'aventure est une maladie incurable ( ce n'est évidemment pas un certain hobbit dont on taira le nom qui nous dira le contraire ). Aussi étaient-ils restés , près à continuer leur aventures et leurs voyages.

Ils savaient, l'un autant que l'autre, tout au fond de leur cœur, qu'un chapitre ne s'était pas encore écrit en Arda , et bien que ce soit l'épilogue, il n'en restait pas moins le plus important.

Et ils étaient prêts à l'attendre, cette fin aussi proche qu'elle était lointaine, et tout le temps qu'ils faudrait, le sourire au lèvres et la joie au cœur . Après tout , la Guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, la paix régnait depuis deux décennies et même s'il s'agissait d'un battement de cil au vu de leur longue existence elle durait depuis longtemps pour un homme. La moitié de la vie d'un homme du peuple. Certains était venus au monde et était mort en temps de paix et c'était tout ce que pouvaient demander Elladan et Elrohir.

Ainsi donc, nos deux survivant de la Guerre de l'Anneau avaient reprit leurs anciennes activités et rodaient , comme c'était de coutume, à la recherche de quelques Orques qui avaient survécus , pillant et massacrant de temps à autres quelques hameaux éloignés.

S'ils savaient dès le départ que leur décision allait se solder par certaines rencontres parfois fortuites et parfois non, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à ce que leur groupe assez restreint s'agrandisse autant . Calion évidemment faisait parti de la famille ,son appartenance au groupe était fondée, ancrée et même justifiée. Après tout ne l'avaient-ils pas vu venir au monde ? Malgré tout le fait qu'il partagent leur aventures , non pas à deux mais à cinq , ça c'était assez surprenant.

-Alors Alecto ? Pas trop peur de retourner au Gondor ? Demanda Hardal.

Elladan soupira de résignation en entendant le demi nain parler. A cet instant précis il se trouvait sur la route vers la Colline de Bree , bien trop proche de la Vieille Forêt à son goût. Il avait déjà rencontré le gardien de cette forêt, une fois, mais il n'avait pas apprécié cette escapade. Les arbres étaient si emplis de haine qu'il avait faiblit sur ses jambes dès qu'il était entré dans la forêt. Il se secoua pour chasser ses vieux, si vieux souvenirs.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Annùminas et qu'ils voyageaient en dehors des routes .

-Ferme là Hardal ! intervint Calion .

Elladan posa les yeux sur le brun qui essayait d'empêcher le dit Hardal de parler, assez d'accord avec lui. Hardal devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour ainsi titiller Alec, surtout alors qu'il faisait nuit. S'il le mettait hors de lui, il risquait d'être en danger. Mais c'était cause vaine car le demi nain leva les yeux au ciel et continua , ignorant l'avertissement de Calion . Au moment ou il allait parler , Alec prit la parole .

-Hardal, utiliser mon prénom en entier dans le but de me déstabiliser, est une attaque vaine et ridicule, qui insulte ton intelligence.

Alec se tourna vers le roux, l'air faussement interrogatif et légèrement narquois :

-Attend... en as-tu au moins une ?

Hardal lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

-Je sais pas … et toi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi Hardal , je suis surpris par ton intérêt. Ne t'en fais pas tant, petit être, je saurais me débrouiller, avec ou sans.

Alec lui lança un regard suggestif et se détourna pas le moins du monde affecté par cette coutumière prise de bec. Hardal choisit la voie la plus sûre : ne pas s'offusquer de s'être fait traité de nain et en rire.

Elladan et Elrohir ne regrettaient pas d'être restés , les amis qu'ils avaient trouvé compensaient un peu l'absence de leur famille et l'éloignement qui restreignaient leur visite chez leur sœur .

-Tu as perdu ton pari mon cher frère, intervint une voix.

Soupirant de dépit, Elladan fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bourse . Calant les rennes de son cheval à son pommeau de selle il en tira une pièce d'argent qu'il regarda lentement, avant de l'envoyer d'un geste habile derrière lui. Effectivement Hardal n'avait pas réussit à faire sortir de ses gonds le terrible Alec, et il n'avait pas non plus réussit à tenir plus de deux jours sans essayer de l'agacer. Hardal était ainsi fait. Il adorait faire tourner son monde en bourrique... à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement de la stupidité ? Elladan lui lança un coup d'oeil. Hardal avait ce sourire qu'on les enfants lorsqu'ils vont préparer un mauvais coup, qu'ils en connaissent les conséquences , mais qu'ils n'en ont cure. Elladan se détourna du nain pour regarder le blond à l'apparence impassible. Il commençait à croire que rien ni personne ne pouvait énerver le mystérieux jeune homme.

Le rire d'Elrohir résonna dans l'obscurité lorsque Elladan se renfrogna . Il avait perdu une pièce d'argent alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas Hardal l'atteint de stupidité aiguë, c'était lui.

Ils étaient cinq. Cinq à voyager depuis près de cinq ans et aux yeux d'Elladan , rien avait changé . Alecto était toujours aussi mystérieux, arrogant et assuré à l'excès, ou du moins se plaisait à l'être, Calion était toujours aussi heureux d'avoir quitté son père et ne regrettait absolument rien. Quand à Hardal … et bien c'était Hardal , à croire que le sang humain de sa grand mère s'estompait progressivement au profit de son sang nain .

Quant à son frère et lui , et bien , ils survivaient , ils vivaient , ils aimaient , et surtout ils voyageaient .

C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient et tout ce qu'ils demandaient.

Malheureusement , ce genre de chose n'était pas faite pour durer . Le message qu'ils devaient donner au Roi était de la plus haute importance et risquait de changer le cours des choses. En son for intérieur Elladan se demanda si ce n'était pas leur destin , de survivre et de participer aux guerres qui s'enchaînaient.

Comme quoi le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

OoOoO

Si Ambre avait un jour eut l'occasion de choisir ses parents, son destin et son lieu de naissance, elle aurait vécu près de la mer, de préférence en Ithilien. Un voyageur lui avait un jour raconté que c'était une région magnifique et que la mer était d'une beauté incroyable. Du moins l'avait-il prétendu, en buvant sa bière et en zyeutant sur son décolleté alors qu'elle remplissait sa chope. Après réflexion il avait sûrement mentit, espérant la mettre dans son lit, lit qu'il avait loué à l'aubergiste. Toutefois, malgré les yeux de porcin du client bourré, Ambre avait alors décidé qu'à défaut de ne pouvoir vivre à côté de la mer elle voulait au moins la voir. Ne vous y trompez pas Ambre avait adoré sa vie. Du moins avant que son unique famille ne meurt.

Si elle avait put choisir sa vie, ce qu'il évidemment n'était pas le cas, elle aurait vécu dans une famille de riches commerçants, ou d'artisans cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Et son destin aurait consisté à parcourir la mer à bord d'un bateau dont elle aurait été le capitaine. Ou alors dans une troupe d'artiste itinérant. Des acteurs, ou des peintre, peu importait réellement. En fait en y réfléchissant bien tout aurait été préférable à sa vie actuelle. Assise sur une table en bois , dans les cuisines , une chope d'hydromel à la main elle balançait ses jambes comme une enfant rêvassant .

Soudain Ambre entendit un grand fracas provenant de la Salle principale .

-Ambre ! Dépêche toi, Karl arrive !

Sortie brusquement de ses pensées, Ambre laissa tomber sa chope et son contenu recouvra le sol, déjà pas particulièrement propre. Ambre ne nettoya pas. Mieux valait que Karl pense qu'elle avait fait tomber une chope de bière ou d'un alcool simple plutôt qu'il se rende compte qu'elle buvait en cachette l'hydromel de la réserve, alcool particulièrement cher, au lieu de faire son service . Son patron et logeur n'aurait pas tellement d'indulgence et la mettrait à la rue . Déjà qu'elle était sans véritables économies , si en plus elle se retrouvait sans toit elle risquait fort de finir bouffée par les loups … ou les voleurs , c'était pas tellement différent en soit.

-AMBRE !

Aïe … quand on parle du loup, quoique monstre serait une comparaison sans doute mieux adaptée, il montre les dents.

Un homme entra dans la cuisine . Il était imposant et avait un ventre bien rebondit qui trahissait sa passion pour la boisson. Il était presque chauve et avait une tête assez peu engageante bien que son sourire ensoleillait son visage … lorsqu'il souriait .

-... euh … oui ? Fit la concernée maintenant debout au milieu de la pièce l'air de pas savoir exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui en fait était le cas .

Karl, car c'était lui, avait le visage tout rouge et fusillait la jeune femme du regard .

-Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu es dans la cuisine et ce que tu y fiches alors que tu devrait être dans la salle à servir les clients ?

-Euh … je nettoyais le sol , Olsen à fait tomber une chope de bière .

Karl haussa un sourcil septique et Ambre crut un instant qu'il ne la croyait pas .

-On s'en fout du sol, du moins de celui de la cuisine. Si tu tiens tant à nettoyer les carreaux , va donc nettoyer ceux de la salle. Olsen à fait tomber deux chope de vin ! Vraiment pas doué celui là !Je les compteraient sur son salaire .

Il inspecta encore un instant la jeune fille puis détourna les yeux et sorti de la cuisine sans se rendre compte que le malheureux Olsen ne pouvait pas, réellement, se trouver à deux endroits différents au même moment. Ambre ne se précipita d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Qu'elle belle amie elle était !

-Bonjour messieurs vous êtes là pour la nuit ? J'ai trois chambres de libre ! Entendit Ambre alors que Karl prenait sa voix de vendeur malhonnête .

En même temps fallait vraiment être stupide pour venir dans cette auberge. Karl était un profiteur, sa bière était immonde , le prix de ses chambre exorbitant, surtout lorsqu'on regardait de plus près la propreté des dites chambres. Et son auberge avait un nom à coucher dehors . Le Gué Vert , non mais qu'elle stupide idée de nommer une auberge comme ça . Pas étonnant que le Poney Fringant ait plus de client.

Quoique à la réflexion ce ne devait pas être une question de nom mais plutôt d'aubergiste. Prosper était bien plus sympathique que cet idiot de Karl Croquençon.

-Hey ! Ambre … chuchota une voix .

Une tête brune passa l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Olsen.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Chuchota-t-il . Déjà que mon salaire est pas bien important , si en plus tu me fais assumer tes bêtises je vais devenir clochard !

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Je te la rembourserai , espèce de radin. Mais tu rêve si tu veux que je te donne des sous pour le vin, c'est pas de ma faute si tu es un serveur pitoyable , dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine .

Olsen était quelqu'un de très peureux , un peu stupide et particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'il prenait ses airs de geignard . Malgré tout il était drôle, surtout doué dans l'art de l'auto-dérision. Et par dessus tout, il était dans la même galère qu'Ambre .

-Je te signales que c'est pour que tu puisse fouiller dans la réserve de Karl que j'ai fait le gué , le Gué Vert, hé ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Il fallut à Ambre un moment avant de se rendre compte du jeu de mot qu'il avait fait. Elle se retint de le claquer et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Passe moi tes conneries Olsen.

Il soupira.

-Bref , j'ai fait le gué pour toi ,et si je l'avais pas fait tu serais peut-être dans la merde mais au moins le vin serait encore dans les coupes ! Il m'a fait sursauter je l'avais pas vu venir et le plateau m'a échappé... dit-il en rougissant .

-Ouais , ben toi tu m'as fais sursauté aussi ! Et puis si tu n'avais pas été distrait avec cette gourdasse insipide tu aurait vu le patron arriver . En tout cas ça n'a pas été vain , fit-elle en brandissant un petit tonneau d'hydromel.

Olsen le regarda un instant souriant avant de regarder Ambre et de mesurer le tonneau .

-Non mais t'es folle ! Où tu vas le cacher ? Dans tes jupons peut-être ?

Ambre le fusilla du regard. Jamais content ! Elle fait tout le travail et il trouve encore à y redire !

-Si t'es pas content, t'a qu'a t'en occuper ! Toi qui est si intelligent !

-Mais … on peut même pas le cacher dans la cuisine elle est fermée à clé pendant la nuit ! S'affola-t-il .

Ambre considéra Olsen du regard :

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un trouillard ! Écoute je vais surveiller Karl et tu cacheras le tonneau au comptoir derrière les tonneaux de bière. On le récupérera cette nuit .

-Hey Ho ! Ils arrivent les serveurs ?! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?! Cria Karl depuis la salle principale .

Ambre se demanda un instant si elle empirerait la situation en lançant au patron qu'ils étaient en train de faire des galipettes. Mais après avoir considéré Olsen, son attitude soumise et peureuse, son air chétif, et ses vêtements poussiéreux reprisés mille fois , elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout l'air crédible.

Se sortant de la tête des idées rocambolesques, qui, disons le franchement, n'avaient d'autre but que de mettre en rage son patron, elle se tourna vers son camarade.

Lui lançant un regard entendu, elle lui tendit le tonneau avant de sortir de la cuisine et de récupérer un torchon derrière le comptoir. Karl la suivit des yeux , l'air mauvais , alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les coupes de vin sur le sol. Olsen était vraiment pas doué. En plus il les avait fait tomber au milieu de la salle, de quoi être vraiment très discret ! Heureusement la salle était bondée et le bruit ambiant la faisait passer inaperçue. Elle n'était pas la seule à ramasser des coupes sur le sol et personne ne la remarqua vraiment car la plupart des clients buvait en gargouillant le refrain d'une chanson déclamée par un petit homme brun qui sautillait sur une table. Le hobbit avait une allure dégingandée mais il mettait de l'ambiance et c'est tout ce qui comptait .

Ambre soupira, noua ses cheveux sur sa tête et retroussa ses manches sur ses coudes . Courage. Bon maintenant il s'agissait de faire une diversion pour Olsen. Presque au bon moment une paire de botte marron se stoppa devant elle .

-De l'aide ma p'tite dame ? Demanda l'homme à qui appartenaient les bottes .

Ambre leva lentement le regard et dévisagea l'homme . Il avait l'air complètement déchiré et tanguait un peu. Une cicatrice ornait son menton et il était vêtu comme un ancien soldat . Peut-être avait-il combattu durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarquant que Karl avait son attention fixé sur eux , laissant une ouverture à Olsen , elle en profita .

-Oui , pourquoi pas ! Fit-elle en offrant à l'homme le sourire le plus jovial qu'elle avait ( et elle en avait pas des masses). Mais cela fonctionna. Elle récupéra les deux chopes qu'elle tendit brusquement à l'homme, l'aspergeant au passage du vin qu'il y avait encore à l'intérieur .

-Oups , pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle vraiment désolée pour le coup.

Personne mis à part Karl ne les regardaient. Ou ils buvaient dans leur coin ou ils participaient à l'attraction du moment. Pourtant Ambre rosie , gênée. L'homme prenant ça pour du plaisir récupéra les chopes et lui sourit à son tour .

Ambre réprima une grimace de dégoût : il lui manquait une dent sur le devant . Sa gêne disparut comme neige au soleil. Fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe sur un boulet. Elle camoufla sa grimace sous un sourire.

-Apportez ça au comptoir , vous serez un chou , gloussa-t-elle en battant des cils .

En le voyant s'éloigner en direction du comptoir elle soupira d'incrédulité . Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de comédie avant, son balais suffisait en général, et elle ne savait pas que ça marcherait.

Les mecs ne sont vraiment gouvernés que par une chose, et c'est décidément pas par leur cerveau. Ambre considéra l'homme qui tanguait vers le comptoir, les chopes aux mains . Pas par leur orgueil non plus si on prend ce lourdaud comme exemple .

Se faire commander par une fille , c'est parce qu'il est bourré qu'il n'a pas réagit , pensa-t-elle en le suivant du regard . Elle remarqua le regard acéré de Karl et baissa presque aussitôt les yeux vers le sol désireuse de se faire discrète puisque Olsen avait réussit sa mission. Se sentant passablement observée et pas que par son patron elle se fit toute petite durant tout le reste de son service.

Après avoir servit une quantité incroyable de pintes , une quantité plus modéré d'hydromel et beaucoup moins de vin, Ambre s'accorda un moment de répit dans la cuisine, sachant pourtant que Karl avec ses yeux qui fouinaient partout ne tarderait pas à la retrouver . Elle voulait quitter Bree et aller à Archet . Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour s'acheter un cheval mais quand ce serait le cas elle volerait des provisions à Karl et s'enfuirait de ce taudis . Peut-être qu'elle irait au sud , ou au nord vers Evendim , en tout cas elle quitterait Bree. C'était la seule chose de sûr.

Elle soupira réarrangea ses cheveux roux, remit en place sa robe et retourna en salle .

Elle devina qu'il était près d'une heure et quart du matin lorsque le dernier voyageur passa la porte de l'auberge vers un hôtel où une taverne qui fermait ses portes plus tard. Le peu de gens qui restaient avaient déjà réservé une chambre et s'ils pouvait rester dans la grande salle ils ne pouvait plus consommer sans un serveur. Olsen était parti depuis près d'une heure et Ambre était la dernière serveuse encore présente. Même Karl était parti se coucher demandant à la jeune fille d'assurer le service jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti . Elle soupira adossée au comptoir et regarda la salle. Il ne restait que quelques personne , un couple d'elfe visiblement, qui s'embrassait, et un groupe d'homme assis dans un coin, occupés à fumer de la pipe et à jouer aux cartes .

Le couple se leva et monta à l'étage. Ambre espérait sincèrement que les elfes ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que les couples humains. Une fois elle n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de leurs ébats .

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à terminer de nettoyer la salle , c'est à dire une dizaine de table et de foutre dehors les traînards pour enfin pouvoir aller rejoindre son lit accompagnée de son tonneau d'hydromel chèrement acquis. Elle frotta la table d'un geste lent et lasse, elle était éreintée. Elle jaugea la salle, plus que cinq tables et elle aurait finit .

Environ une demie-heure plus tard il ne restait plus que la table du groupe et Ambre hésitait entre les virer à coup de balais ou monter se coucher . Elle regretta qu'ils soit installés dans un angle de la pièce, à l'écart de l'agitation en engoncés dans un renfoncement du mur du fond. Ce serait plus difficile pour les jeter dehors.

Un des homme la remarqua , son torchon en l'air , adossée à une table les fixant et réfléchissant sérieusement à la question .

-Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Ambre haussa un sourcil surprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des clients lui faisaient une proposition, mais en général c'était pendant le début de son service, quand elle était encore fraîche, et pas épuisée comme elle l'était maintenant. Et surtout ce n'était pas pour jouer avec eux... ou du moins pas au cartes.

Puis décidant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée (au pire il se foutait d'elle , au mieux elle aurait un pourboire alléchant) elle les rejoignit après avoir jeté son torchon sur le comptoir .

L'homme qui l'avait invité était brun, les cheveux ondulé et arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules et attachés en cadogan. Il avait une fine barbe, si fine qu'elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que deux ou trois jours . A sa posture Ambre comprit aussitôt qu'il était noble. Pourtant il semblait s'agir du plus jeune du groupe. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle pas plus. Les autres personnages assis à table étaient plus difficile à décrypter . Il y avait deux elfes au longs cheveux noirs et aux visages parfaitement identiques , ils étaient assis face à face et ne se quittaient pas des yeux , l'air de déterminer respectivement si l'adversaire bluffaient ou non . Il y avait également un homme au cheveux brun-rouge , pas tout à fait roux , mais pas vraiment auburn. Il avait un visage joyeux et un sourire luisait dans ses yeux . Sans savoir pourquoi ( sans doute à sa barbe ornée de tresses) Ambre sut qu'elle avait à faire à un nain … sans doute plus grand que la moyenne mais à un nain quand même . Du dernier étranger, Ambre ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux d'un blond cendré froid et bouclés tirés en arrière. Assis dans l'exact angle du mur il était le plus éloigné et le plus dissimulé. Ambre ne distinguait que le rougeoiement de sa pipe et la fumée qui tourbillonnait vers le plafond de la taverne. Il était assis nonchalamment sur un siège comme si ce qui se passait ne l'intéressait pas , pourtant à sa façon d'être, Ambre sut qu'il suivait avec une attention redoublée la partie en train de se jouer .

Le brun lui tira une chaise et se présenta .

-Je ne nomme Calion , et voici mes compagnon , Hardal , Elrohir et Elladan et Alec .

-Ambre, pour vous servir , salua-t-elle aussi simplement .

Elle était assez surprise qu'ils ne révèlent pas le nom de leur père comme c'était de coutume , mais n'ayant aucun père à nommer cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça . Hardal lui adressa un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire rayonnant . Ambre ne put voir le visage d'Alec, à cause d'un jeux d'ombre il presque entièrement dissimulé. Juste au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion il redressa la tête, pour tourner son attention vers elle et Ambre découvrit son visage. Il avait les traits anguleux et fins, la bouche ciselée et des yeux fins en amande et noirs comme le charbon. Instantanément il lui évoqua la nuit, l'ombre, le néant abyssal et la lumière dont il ne faut surtout pas s'approcher. Puis cette impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Ambre se demanda comment une idée aussi bizarre et improbable avait put lui venir à l'esprit. Il la jaugea, sourire au lèvres, avant de tourner son attention vers la partie.

-A quoi jouez-vous ? Souffla-t-elle à Calion , de peur de déconcentrer les deux jumeaux .

-Au Menteur .

Jeu assez stupide pensa-t-elle .

-Et ils ont perdu ? Demanda Ambre. Après tout , c'était les derniers joueurs qui étaient perdants en général.

Calion eut une moue gênée, et Ambre vit dans ses yeux qu'il était jeune, dans son cœur, presque plus que physiquement.

-En fait non ils ont gagné mais à vrai dire, on perd tout le temps et c'est assez distrayant de les regarder essayer de déterminer le jeu de l'autre. Ils lisent dans leurs pensées respectives.

Elladan sourit alors et vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son frère :

-Menteur !

Elrohir souffla du nez et fusillant son frère du regard il ramassa les cartes en jeu . Rayonnant Elladan posa deux cartes .

-Deux cœurs .

MENTEUR ! Voulut crier Ambre, elle se retint. Elle vit qu'Elrohir était déconcentré. Il n'avait pas apprécié ramasser les cartes et le jeu rapide d'Elladan ne lui avait volontairement pas laissé le temps de se remettre de cet échec.

-Un cœur , posa Elrohir.

Posant sa dernière carte Elladan souffla :

-Un cœur .

Comprenant sa manigance, Elrohir lança un regard si noir à son frère qu'Ambre en eut presque peur . Puis il balança les cartes qui lui restaient dans les mains et s'avachit dans le dossier de sa chaise , les bras croisé et la moue boudeuse. Ces gestes avaient été si rapides, si maîtrisés mais impulsifs à la fois, si matures mais capricieux aussi, qu'ils donnèrent le vertige à Ambre. Elladan , le sourire rayonnant se tourna alors vers elle.

-Veuillez nous excuser , je me nomme Elladan et le perdant boudeur ici présent s'appelle Elrohir.

Les deux elfes étaient identiques , mais Ambre vit à quel point ils étaient différents. Le dit Elladan était rayonnant de joie de vivre tandis qu'Elrohir, malgré sa fausse bouderie enfantine était empreint d'une sorte de souffrance cachée , comme une vieille noirceur à l'âme. Mais peut-être son jugement était-il faussé par la victoire éclatante d'Elladan.

Elle vit que les deux elfes étaient complémentaires car opposés. L'un était sombre et effrayant de caprice et d'enfantillage, l'autre était lumineux et mature, bien qu'atteint d'une sorte de … solitude.

Après réflexion, elle ne sut dire qui était qui dans cette étrange analyse.

-Ambre , salua-t-elle encore une fois .

-Voulez vous faire une partie ? Demanda Elladan.

-Le Menteur n'est pas exactement mon jeu favori , dit-elle en se levant .

-Et le Carré de Coeur ? Fit Elrohir . Personnellement je ne compte plus jouer au Menteur avant que mon cher frère n'ait appris qu'il est interdit de tricher !

Elladan sourit et distribua les cartes. Alec eut un sourire narquois et croisa les bras :

-Pourtant la triche fait partie du jeu...

Hardal ricana et intervint à l'intention d'Elrohir :

-Ce n'est pas Elladan qui triche , c'est toi qui ne sait pas jouer , mon ami.

Le jumeau perdant eut un regard noir pour le nain , lequel lui rendit un sourire ironique. Ambre sut qu'il devait il avoir une certaine inimité entre ces deux là.

-Elrohir a gagné une partie déjà , temporisa Calion .

Pendant que le brun et Hardal se chamaillaient gentiment et qu'Elrohir faisait semblant de bouder dans son coin, Elladan continuait à distribuer les cartes. Un coup d'œil à Alec apprit à Ambre qu'il s'amusait follement de la soirée. Il remarqua son intérêt et Ambre fut surprise lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle le regard assuré et calculateur mais cependant espiègle et amusé.

-Vous jouez, ange ? Demanda-t-il à Ambre .

-Je ne suis pas un ange , et oui, bien sur que je joues , répondit-elle en s'asseyant un sourire au lèvres.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas joué aux cartes avec un autre adversaire qu'Olsen . Le blond sourit et le regard sombre il posa sa pipe sur la table.

-Dans ce cas , fit Elladan en l'incluant dans le jeu .

-Alec tu commences, intervint Elrohir .

Le blond regarda attentivement ses trois cartes avant de lancer un pièce au milieu de la table . Hardal , qui le suivait, considéra ses cartes d'un œil critique, mais lança tout de même une pièce . Elrohir qui suivait fit de même avant que ce ne soit le tour d'Ambre .

Ambre connaissait ce jeu . Le principe était d'avoir une combinaison la plus haute possible de carte. La plus haute étant trois cœur entre les mains plus le quatrième posé sur la table . La carte sur la table permettait de faire une combinaison . Il y avait trois séries de quatre cartes reproduites quatre fois , les carte du Ciel , les carte de la Terre et les cartes du Sang dont chaque carte avait des valeurs différentes .

Ambre avait un bon jeu . Elle avait entre les mains deux Lunes et un Lion. La carte sur la table étant encore cachée, ne lui permettait pas de savoir si elle était en sa faveur ou non .

-Vous jouez ou pas , jeune fille ? Demanda Hardal .

Elle lui lança un regard faussement languissant qui fit rire tout le monde sauf lui et fouillant dans sa bourse elle tira une pièce de cuivre qu'elle posa sur la table devant elle . Calion et Elladan la suivirent un sourire au lèvres devant un Hardal faussement dégoûté .

Maintenant que tout le monde était entré dans le jeu les joueurs avaient la possibilité de jeter une carte contre une tirée au hasard dans le paquet . Trois tour permettaient aux joueurs de procéder ainsi en enchérissant avant de retourner la carte posée sur la table et de comparer le jeu de chacun .

Alec prit une carte dans le paquet et jeta une Main (la carte la plus basse de la Série du Sang). Il y eut trois tours, pendant lesquels Hardal et Calion passèrent la main et sortirent du jeu . Ambre se s'était pas démise de sa configuration , elle n'était ni tombée sur une Lune , ni sur un Lion aussi avait-elle gardé ses cartes . Les enchères avaient augmentée et sur la table se trouvaient deux pièces d'argent et dix-sept pièces de cuivre .

Ambre réfléchit intensément . Si elle laissait tomber une pièce d'argent elle devrait travailler deux mois pour revenir à ce qu'elle avait avant de jouer . Mais à vrai dire cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée et la tentation de gagner était trop forte . Elle posa calmement une pièce d'argent sur la table ses cartes posées et cachées devant elle , dissimulant son excitation et son anxiété. Elle surprit le regard d'Alec. Il la regardait attentivement un sourire discret au lèvres et les cartes cachées devant lui . A son regard , Ambre comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa comédie. Donc les autres ne devaient pas l'être non plus.

L'ignorant elle tira une carte du paquet la regarda , un Loup. Sans même toucher à ses cartes elle la jeta, découverte. Elladan prit une carte et considéra son jeu. Ambre sut presque aussitôt qu'il abandonnait. Il jeta une carte , un Serpent et ferma son jeu.

Pour le dernier tour Alec posa une autre pièce d'argent et tira une carte du jeu. Sans même la regarder il la jeta . Ambre comprit une chose , soit il bluffait , soit il avait un très bon jeu . Ce fut le tour d'Elrohir qui tira une carte et laissa tomber une Lune . Ambre la regarda très attentivement , dissimulant de plus en plus difficilement son sourire . Soit elle renchérissait et récupérait la Lune en jetant son Lion . Soit elle abandonnait . Elle avait mit en jeu une pièce d'argent et trois pièces de cuivre ! Le salaire de deux mois et demis de travail ! Elle n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus !

Se sachant perdante mais désirant faire ses preuves face à cette bande de mâle dominants, elle posa une pièce d'argent à son tour, la dernière qui lui restait dans sa bourse et récupéra la Lune jetée par Elrohir. Ce dernier la regarda , l'air de s'en vouloir amèrement . Puis Ambre jeta son Lion . Personne ne pouvait le prendre et elle se félicitait d'être la dernière à passer. Elrohir et Alec durent comprendre qu'elle avait un brelan , on ne jetait pas un Lion sans avoir un brelan .

Alec découvrit ses cartes , deux Soleil et une Mort. Ambre déglutit , si la carte cachée était un Soleil Alec gagnerait et son petit jeu n'aurait servit à rien . Elrohir à son tour découvrit ses cartes. Deux Loups et un Soleil . En espérant que la carte découverte ne soit ni un Loup ni un Soleil Ambre découvrit ses trois Lunes .

Si la carte n'était ni un Soleil ni un Loup , Ambre récupérerait les enchères et elle pourrait quitter Bree !

Elladan découvrit la carte centrale. Ambre retint son souffle et elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. C'était prédestiné.

Un cœur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. Son propre cœur battit à la chamade. Elle avait gagné ! Fait rare lorsqu'elle jouait au Carré de Coeur. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à jouer elle n'avait gagné la partie qu'une seule et unique fois et contre Olsen.

Le petit trouillard avait beaucoup de chance aux jeux de cartes...

-Félicitation ma jeune amie, rit Calion, vous venez de nous bluffer avec merveille, je suis impressionné.

-Ça c'est sur, bougonna Hardal en croisant les bras, déçu . J'ai perdu une pièce d'argent !

-Une revanche ? Proposa Elladan à la cantonade.

Elle le considéra du regard , lui , les pièces mises en jeu et se retint de répondre par la positive. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Mais encore une fois, la raison l'emporta et elle soupira. Elle avait gagné mais la chance tournerait et elle n'avait pas les moyens de se passer de ce qu'elle avait remporté .

-Non , ça ira pour moi , j'ai sommeil et la chance tourne, finit-elle par dire à regret.

Elladan sourit , compréhensif et lui tendit la bourse qu'il venait de remplir .

-En tout cas c'était une bonne partie , bonne soirée ma dame .

Alec s'empara de la bourse qu'Elladan tenait à la main d'un geste agile. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et y ajouta une pièce d'argent de manière à ce qu'Ambre le voit. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva souriante et décida de faire ce qu'elle venait de dire à savoir se coucher et garder ses sous . Elle tendit la main vers Alec dans l'intention de récupérer l'argent. Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur son poignet comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Juste au moment où Ambre s'emparait de la bourse, il enserra son poignet entre ses doigts. Il ne fut pas rapide, mais son geste était si fluide, lent mais naturel, dominateur et sans hésitation, qu'Ambre ne pensa même pas à protester. Sa peau était douce contre la sienne, mais elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car Alec retroussa la manche de sa robe .

-Alec ! Intervint Calion stupéfait du comportement de son ami .

Il s'interrompit de lui même soudainement en voyant ce qu'avait remarqué le blond . Sur le poignet de la jeune fille il y avait une marque noire . Une étoile noire. L'attention des autres fut soudainement décuplée .

-Varda , souffla Elrohir . Tu portes son signe...

Elrohir, qui n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa défaite contre son frère, semblait soudainement plus qu'éveillé.

Ambre les regarda , stupéfaite et retira violemment sa main de la poigne d'Alec, lequel la laissa faire, elle n'en douta pas un instant.

-Pas du tout ! C'est une tache de naissance rien de plus .

-C'est la marque de Varda , fit Elladan, l'étoile.

C'était comme si l'elfe voyait un fantôme.

-Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment au courant , intervint Alec un verre à la main , qu'elle porte la divine marque du ciel, mon ami .

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, surprise par son ton ironique. Elrohir se leva en l'ignorant et tendit la main pour toucher son poignet. Ambre recula presque aussitôt, méfiante . Qu'avaient-ils à la fin ? En quoi une stupide marque sur un stupide poignet pouvait-elle les intéresser ?

La bourse en main elle recula encore, effrayée par la brusque attention que lui témoignaient ces étrangers.

-Ce n'est qu'une marque de naissance, chercha-t-elle à justifier. Une marque de naissance ! Ce n'est pas un signe qu'une déesse fantastique ou autre créature imaginaire aurait par je ne sais quel hasard posé sur moi !

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle insistait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Elle n'appartenait à personne et ce poignet était le sien. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'insister comme ça. Le regard de certains d'entre eux était si fortement fixé sur sa peau qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient lui couper la main. Elle se recouvrit brusquement de sa manche.

-Mais … essaya Calion.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en entendre plus. Visiblement ils était saouls et ne savaient plus ce qu'il disaient. Ils avaient tous leur propre douleur dans les yeux et était prêts à prendre n'importe quoi pour un signe rien que pour étouffer cette douleur. Seulement voilà , Ambre n'était pas compatissante, mais plutôt effrayée.

-Non ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Ambre fit volte face et les abandonnant dans la salle principale et alla vers la partie privée de l'établissement , en courant presque. Fermant à double tour les portes qui séparaient la Salle des appartements des employés elle soupira de soulagement, se sentant en sécurité. Longeant rapidement le couloir elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ferma derrière elle.

La soirée avait été plus que surprenante . D'abord elle avait réussit à virer à coup de balais des clients un peu trop bourrés , puis elle avait volé un tonneau d'hydromel à Karl , elle avait participé et gagné à un jeu de carte avec des inconnus et elle s'était fait agressée par des fous .

En repensant à ce début de soirée elle grogna de frustration .

Qu'elle stupidité ! Elle avait oublié le tonneau .

Dépitée elle se laissa tomber sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit et soupira, déçue .

Soudain plus alerte elle se redressa, récupéra la bourse et poussa la paillasse sur le côté . Saisissant un défaut dans une latte de plancher, elle dévoila une cache où elle s'empara d'une dague émoussée et un peu abîmée . Elle aurait bien voulu l'aiguiser mais elle n'avait pas les instruments pour . Se levant elle se dirigea vers un des murs de pierre de la pièce et à l'aide de la dague elle retira une des briques du mur .

Il s'agissait en fait d'une cachette qu'elle avait creusé et dans laquelle se trouvait ses maigres économies et ses biens les plus précieux . Il y avait ici , dix pièces d'or et quelques dizaines de pièces d'argent et bien plus de pièces de cuivre. Et c'était bien plus que ce que la plupart des serveurs avaient la chance d'avoir.

Il y avait également une chaîne d'argent ornée d'une grosse pierre ronde , brillante et opalescente, limpide et claire comme une étoile . Ambre savait que s'il le fallait elle pourrait la vendre à un très bon prix. Beaucoup de grande dame et autres lady lui donnerait une somme astronomique de pièce d'or en échange de cette étrange caillou. Elle n'était pas comme les autres pierres précieuses qu'Ambre avait put voir dans la maison de sa mère. Pourtant sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle se refusait à s'en séparer . Peut-être parce qu'elle le détenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais séparée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus important qu'un simple pendentif.

La bourse donnée par les hommes qu'elle avait honteusement dépouillée et contenant les pièces durement acquises était très belle. Le cuir utilisé était travaillé avec soin et de très belle facture. Aussi décida-t-elle de la garder . Elle y rangea le reste de ses économies et ne sachant que faire du pendentif elle le passa au cou, le cachant précautionneusement en remontant le col de sa robe . Il était taché d'alcool et d'autres fluides dont elle ne voulait pas identifier la provenance et le remonter de cette manière lui donnait un air de coincée . En réalité elle ne l'avait jamais remonté si haut, dévoiler certaines parties aguichantes comme la naissance de sa poitrine lui assurait de délicieux pourboires. Mais la sûreté avant tout , et l'éclat du joyaux éclairait ses seins comme s'il était fait d'or, autant cacher son décolleté et son cou , c'était plus prudent.

Ambre jaugea sa bourse et la soupesa.

Elle pouvait enfin partir de Bree et elle n'allait certainement pas rester une minute de plus dans cette auberge! Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Olsen elle décida de lui laisser un mot . Olsen était le responsable des chambres. Si elle partait ce serait lui qui devrait la nettoyer et forcément il tomberait dessus . Elle saisit un morceau de charbon et écrit à même le sol :

''Adieu Olsen , désolée pour l'hydromel et bon anniversaire .''

Elle dessina une flèche et sous la latte de plancher elle déposa une pièce d'argent .

Finalement elle partait . Enfin .

OoOoO

Un long silence suivit le départ de la rousse .

-Elle a la marque de Varda , répéta Elladan .

Il était stupéfait , débout , regardant toujours la porte derrière laquelle la jeune femme avait disparue.

-C'est un fait , fit remarquer Alec .

-Comment le savais-tu ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Je sais tout , fit-il ironique.

Ses compagnons ne parurent pas convaincu. Il soupira et expliqua:

-Je l'ai vu lorsqu'elle est venue nous servir en début de soirée, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de ses amis.

Toujours assis , alors que le reste de leur confrérie s'était soudainement levée , il avait toujours son verre d'hydromel en main lequel était presque vide .

-Il faut qu'on l'amène à Ellessar .

Calion n'eut pas l'air enchanté par cette proposition .

-Je ne pensais pas que l'on resterait si longtemps à la capitale , on devait juste donner le message et partir .

Hardal tourna alors le regard vers lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-On n'y restera pas longtemps , du moins j'espère . D'ailleurs c'est quoi la marque de Varda ? Si ça se trouve elle n'a réellement qu'une simple marque de naissance . Vous vous emballez probablement pour rien les gars.

Calion s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec Hardal , comprenait son scepticisme, car lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait tant les déstabiliser dans une simple marque.

Elrohir secoua la tête, à la limite de l'affliction :

-Qu'Hardal avec son éducation de mouche ne comprenne pas , passe encore, mais toi , Calion ?

Elladan jeta un regard désapprobateur à son frère. Il avait toujours trop été enclin à remettre les autres à leur place.

-On vous expliquera lorsqu'on la retrouvera. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir , c'est qu'elle est importante pour l'avenir d'Arda.

-Très bien gardez vos secret, tant que l'on ne reste pas longtemps à la capitale tout me convient, finit par dire Calion.

Elrohir lança un regard inquiet à Elladan . Apparemment personne n'avait envie de s'éterniser à Minas Tirith... A part eux. Ils désiraient ardemment revoir leur sœur et leurs nièces. Le Roi Aragorn leur avait manqué aussi et ils soupçonnaient que le message qu'ils devaient lui rendre concernait un problème important, surtout si l'homme qui le leur avait remit avait fait attention à qui il le donnait. Les deux frères étaient inquiets, ce n'était pas peu de le dire. D'abord ce message , ensuite l'étoile de Varda. Un danger approchait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Alec but le reste de son verre et se leva, déliant ses jambes jusque là croisés sous la table .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hardal en le voyant se diriger vers le comptoir .

Sans se détourner l'homme répondit .

-Cette fille a la marque de Varda non ? Quoi qu'on en dise, la Terre du Milieu a de sérieux problèmes en ce moment .

Alec se pencha d'un geste fluide sous le comptoir .

-Si cette gamine à le pouvoir de nous aider … Vaudrait mieux ne pas la laisser filer, dit-il en considérant le petit tonneau d'hydromel qu'il avait dans la main.

OoOoO

Ambre n'eut pas de mal à quitter l'auberge en toute discrétion. En fait elle sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Étant au ras des pâquerettes elle n'eut pas trop de difficultés d'y sauter. Son bagage sur le dos elle s'enfonça dans la nuit et disparut parmi les arbres, en route vers Archet et un cheval pas trop cher espérant de tout son cœur partir vers de beaux et nouveaux horizons .

Lorsque la Confrérie entra dans la chambre ils ne trouvèrent qu'un message écrit au charbon sur le plancher et une fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit .

Quand Ambre arriva à la porte ouest d'Archet au petit matin , le lendemain de son départ de Bree, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle devait aller et comment . Elle resta environ une heure assise et cachée sous le couvert des arbres à réfléchir.

Après tout elle devait bien commencer par quelque chose !

Décidée elle se leva et gagna la porte d'Archet. Déjà les gens allaient et venaient avec agitation malgré l'heure matinale . Passant inaperçue elle entra dans la ville . Archet était en tout point semblable à Bree , ou presque. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle ne fut pas du tout dépaysée. Son programme était simple. Elle devait trouver des provisions et un cheval , puis elle irait vers le Sud. Les provisions , elle les trouva facilement.

Par contre ce ne fut pas le cas du cheval. Chaque personne à qui elle demandait la direction de l'écurie la plus proche lui indiquait une direction différente de la précédente . Aussi Ambre se décida à la trouver par elle même . Il lui fallut chercher presque toute la journée avant de trouver une écurie et ce par hasard.

Elle était assise à grignoter une pomme sur un perron, regardant l'agitation ambiante lorsqu'elle surprit deux enfants et leur mère, bagages à la main, se dirigeant vers une ruelle éclairée devant elle. La mère se glissa entre deux hommes qui parlaient fort et avec de grands gestes . Son petit garçon heurta un des hommes. Aussitôt l'homme le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur. La mère se précipita sur l'homme , se pendant à son bras pour qu'il laisse son enfant. Indifférent à la faible poigne de la femme, l'homme souleva un peu plus le garçon contre le mur.

La rage prit Ambre à la gorge devant ce spectacle que tout les passants regardaient d'un œil incertain avant de l'ignorer.

Un instant plus tard le perron était vide , ne restait plus comme preuve de présence humaine qu'un trognon de pomme abandonné qui balançait encore.

-Lâchez-le ! Ordonna la rousse en positionnant sa dague émoussée sur la nuque du géant.

Lorsqu'il sentit la pointe contre cet endroit sensible et potentiellement mortel, l'homme se figea.

-Il m'a volé ! Protesta-t-il en éructant de fureur.

Ambre remarqua alors que l'enfant tenait dans sa main droite une bourse de cuir marron . Elle secoua la tête .

-Gamin, fit-elle , lâche la bourse .

Terrifié l'enfant obéit et la bourse tomba à terre.

-Ça ne sert à rien de tuer l'enfant , gros lard, alors lâche le et je te donnerais une compensation.

L'homme grogna , il ne devait pas être habitué à obéir à une fille . Pourtant il reposa le garçon sur le sol et le lâcha . Le gamin se réfugia derrière sa mère laquelle essaya tant bien que mal de protéger ses deux enfants de son ombre et de son corps. Ambre soupira et dit :

-Je vais te lâcher mais je préviens : tente quoi que ce soit et je t'égorge comme un porc.

L'homme répondit par un grognement et Ambre le lâcha en reculant. Sa dague toujours en main elle sorti de sa bourse une pièce d'argent qu'elle lança à l'homme . Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait à aider un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes.

De l'argent en moins et des situations sensiblement dangereuses en plus.

Elle jura dans sa barbe. L'homme examina la pièce récupéra sa bourse et d'un hochement de tête il s'éloigna en compagnie de son ami qui dissimulait son sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La mère ramassa les bagages qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre et en soupirant Ambre lui prêta main forte.

-Merci beaucoup , commença la femme, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là .

-Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ce monstre faire du mal à votre garçon sans intervenir, répondit Ambre en acceptant ses remerciements.

-Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, plaida la mère.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de le faire, Ambre comprenait le geste du gamin. Sa sœur et lui avaient l'air encore plus rachitiques que leur mère. Ambre se releva et en soupirant encore une fois elle sortit de sa bourse une autre pièce qu'elle tendit à la mère. Celle -ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais …

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié , rassura la jeune fille, je vous donne cette pièce si vous pouvez me dire où se trouve une écurie dans cette satanée ville et si vous m'y emmenez.

La femme sourit et tendit un doigt vers la ruelle où elle se rendait avant que l'homme n'agresse son fils. Ambre remarqua alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement, qui prenait peu de place dans la ruelle.

-Juste en face. J'emmenais mes enfants pour y trouver un âne. Dans cette ville c'est l'établissement le moins cher. Peut-être le vendeur a-t-il un vieil âne sur le déclin, à nous louer , je ne pense pas avoir les moyens d'en acheter un mais... La mère jeta un regard à Ambre qui l'écoutait et rougit. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce qu'on prête attention à ses jérémiades. Nous nous rendons à Bree, expliqua-t-elle.

Ah ! La blague , ironisa Ambre dans sa tête.

-J'en viens, je pense qu'a l'auberge du Gué Vert , le gérant cherche une nouvelle serveuse. Cela dit si j'étais vous je n'irais pas là-bas pour tout l'or d'Erebor.

Les yeux de la femme s'éclairèrent. La promesse d'un emploi, même avec un employeur imbuvable, réjouirait n'importe qui dans sa situation. C'est à dire beaucoup de gens.

-Merci infiniment, vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi .

La mère était jeune , elle devait avoir quelque hivers seulement de plus qu'Ambre. Sans doute avait-elle eut un mari lequel était mort, ou peut-être avait-elle dut faire des choses par très recommandables pour s'en sortir. La rousse sourit :

-Je pense que si .

Les deux femmes accompagnées des deux enfants arrivèrent devant l'établissement. Le vendeur était justement en train de confier un magnifique étalon blanc à un acheteur. L'homme était grand et habillé richement . Ambre soupira et lorsqu'il eut finit de déblatérer sur la magnificence de sa monture, Ambre lui passa devant en ignorant le nouveau propriétaire de l'étalon. Assez pressée elle demanda au vendeur de lui montrer ses chevaux et de lui donner son prix. Le vendeur jeta un coup d'oeil à son précédent client et un sourire commercial au lèvres il se tourna vers Ambre avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans l'établissement.

-Vl'a une jument d'cinq ans... son prix c'est six pièces d'or et huit pièces d'argent. Vous avez d'l'argent Mam'selle ?

OoOoO

Lorsque Ambre entra dans l'échoppe , elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne jamais y penser. Seulement voilà , elle n'était totalement idiote, et elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voyager dans toute la Terre du Milieu vêtue d'une robe poussiéreuse, tachée de vin et d'autre fluides non identifiables et non identifiés, en lambeaux et qui était loin d'être pratique. Cette échoppe, pourtant, restait l'endroit le plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais visité.

Et pour cause. Des tas de foulards et de ceintures et d'autre choses étranges tombaient du plafond. Ça sentait l'encens dans toute la pièce sombre et seulement éclairée par des bougies. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres , ou du moins n'étaient-elles pas ouvertes.

Ambre avait l'impression d'être dans l'antre d'une gitane . Elle pouvait faire la comparaison car à Bree il y avait une gitane , une voyante en fait , mais pas vraiment douée pour lire l'avenir et dans les cartes . La vieille folle avait prédit à Ambre une mort douloureuse , bien qu'elle vivrait longtemps, une vie de sacrifice mais de bonheur et un destin hors du commun . Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'elle passerait sa vie à manger des carottes et que les lapins seraient ses ennemis les plus dangereux. La vieille l'avait chassée à coups de bâton lorsque Ambre avait comparé ''l'art'' de la voyante à de ''la soupe que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur et les empêcher d'aller s'empiffrer de galettes pendant la nuit''

Ambre ne l'avait pas payée . Et du coup elle n'y était jamais retournée.

-Bonjour, chérie, je m'appelle Antonia fille d'Ilda, fit une voix.

Ambre sursauta . La femme était grande et belle aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés . Ses oreilles étaient ornées de magnifiques créoles argentée et ses yeux étaient peints de noir de bleu et de gris . Elle avait une longue jupe noire et un corset aux couleurs vives . Un espèce de paréo orné de motifs tribaux entourait ses hanches et des clochettes pendaient à son poignet . Un lourd pendentif en argent , rond et gravé trônait sur sa poitrine . Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la folle de Bree bien que l'aura qui l'entourait était étrangement semblable. Elle devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus.

-A vrai dire je compte aller dans le Sud et je cherche des vêtements … et un sac.

-Ah … comment tu t'appelles chérie ?

Décontenancée Ambre répondit .

-Très bien …

La femme la considéra longuement du regard, de manière si pénétrante que Ambre frémit. Finalement la femme se redressa et croisa les jambes.

-Je tirerais les cartes pour toi , finit-elle par dire.

Contrairement à la folle de Bree, ce qu'elle proposa ne fit pas rire la rousse. Elle avait l'air bien trop sérieuse.

-Heu, ce n'est pas nécessaire , on m'a déjà dit que je passerais ma vie à manger des carottes et que les lapins seraient mes pires ennemis.

Antonia lui offrit un regard qu'Ambre peina à déchiffrer.

-Et si cette discussion est mon prix ? Mon seul prix ?

Ambre fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça . Si elle lui offrait les vêtements et le sac dont elle avait besoin, pourquoi pas ?

La femme sourit et s'accroupit.

-Bon, commença Antonia, en sortant d'un coffre une robe d'un vert hideux , voyons voir ce que l'on peut te trouver .

Ambre espéra de toute ses forces ne pas hériter de cette robe informe...

OoOoO

La capitale grouillait de vie, de bruit et d'agitation. C'était un jour de marché et toute la cité était excitée. Sans compter sur la visite du Roi du Rohan, Eomer, et de sa femme Lothiriel qui venaient pour fêter les vingts cinq ans de paix depuis la chute de Sauron. Il arriverait dans près d'un mois, mais les préparatifs avaient déjà commencé. Le mage s'enfonça dans les ruelles les plus profondes de la ville, les ruelles désertes à cette heure de la journée et par ce temps radieux. Le vieil homme continua sa route, s'égarant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs les plus secrètes de Minas Tirith.

Une étoile filante était passée au dessus de la cité la veille et le mage savait ce que cela signifiait. Il pressa le pas, traversa un pont qui reliait deux murs de pierres blanches, sans regarder la ruelle en dessous de lui qui descendait sur près de soixante mètres.

Pourtant il se fit la réflexion que Minas Tirith était vraiment une belle cité. Elle l'avait toujours été mais à présent elle avait une aura de paradis. Depuis la guerre elle avait été embellie. Il y avait eut tant de choses à reconstruire dans la cité ravagée, que les innovations avaient été nécessaires. Le blanc restait la couleur principale de la ville mais les aménagements entrepris par la Reine en faisait une ville métisse. Humaine mais au reflet féerique. Des élévations avaient été construites, et la cité s'élevaient dans le ciel. Il y avait de nombreux coin et recoins, des endroits cachés, inconnus . La Reine avait fait percé la montagne et deux cascades encadraient maintenant la cité, et y dégringolaient , alimentant un réseau boisé impressionnant. C'était une capitale de beauté, et non plus une forteresse de guerre.

Le prince Legolas avait un jour comparé Minas Tirith à l'ancienne Gondolin. Le mage sourit à ce souvenir. C'était lors d'un des rassemblements de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau. Le mage y avait été invité. Même si au plus profond de lui même, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à y faire.

Le mage s'enfonça dans une ruelle haute de la cité mais si étroitement sinueuse entre les bâtiments resserrés et dominants, qu'elle paraissait étrangement basse . Elle s'élargit progressivement et le mena à un bâtiment grand et imposant mais néanmoins habillement caché par les habitations alentour. Il s'agissait des anciens appartement de feu Gandalf le Blanc. Avec l'accord du Roi Elessar le mage s'y était installé . Le bâtiment caché du reste de la cité était contiguë à la bibliothèque qui elle était nouée à l'artère la plus importante de la ville. Le mage salua encore une fois l'habilité de la Reine. Elle avait réussit à cacher des ruelles aux yeux de tous , faisant de Minas Tirith une cité de secret mais qui pouvait être contrôlée facilement en cas de problème .

De plus les appartements du mage avaient été aménagés d'un passage qui lui permettait d'aller et venir entre la bibliothèque et son bureau.

Il monta les escaliers, se débarrassant de son chapeau et de sa cape. Il traversa le passage, son bâton noueux à la main .

Arrivé dans un salle secrète et intime de lecture dans un des étages des mezzanines de la bibliothèque, le mage continua son chemin, prit un petit escalier, monta à l'étage le plus haut de la bibliothèque, celui que seul ceux qui savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient atteignaient. Là était une salle au plafond de verre et il y avait une mezzanine qui servait d'observatoire stellaire. La veille le mage s'y était installé et avait assisté aux signes qu'il attendait depuis près de vingts ans. Il se posta près du télescope de bronze et d'ivoire et, regardant les ruelles de Minas Tirith, bien plus bas, bondées de monde en ce jour de soleil radieux, il soupira. Si seulement tout pouvait rester ainsi, insouciant et tranquille. Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur un livre vieux et abîmé qu'il lisait et relisait depuis bien longtemps. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y trouverait, il connaissait ses inscriptions sur le bout des doigts. Pourtant il devait le lire encore une fois, comme si les mots qui y étaient inscrits avaient changé depuis :

''Lorsque le ciel gris et esseulé

Pleurera des larmes de feu,

A l'image de la déesse tourmentée

La reine des cieux,

Alors du destin d'Arda

Et de tous ses habitants

La fille de la Reine répondra.

En son sein mortel présentant

La pierre blanche et éclatante de la vie,

Elle lèvera ses mains de sang noir

Et la mort lui obéira sans le vouloir.

Et à celle qui devant les carnages rit

Viendra alors l'avènement

Et signera la disparition des religions d'antan.''

Longtemps les yeux de l'homme caressèrent les mots délicatement écrits. L'enluminure était magnifique, rouge et noire, blanche et dorée, faites de courbes et de lignes ciselées. Malheureusement , rien n'avait changé, constata le mage. Il connaissait cette prophétie. Il la connaissait si bien, et pas que part ces mots.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et habillement fit glisser la lentille de vue de nuit. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il verrait il regarda à travers le télescope.

Non, rien n'avait changé. Une pluie d'étoile filante courait continuellement à travers le ciel rendu noir sous l'action de la lentille spéciale.

Le mage fit un pas en arrière , comme si ôter de sa vue ce spectacle pouvait le faire disparaître. Il secoua la tête.

-Puissent les Valars nous protéger.

Si seulement il avait sut que les Valars ne pouvaient même pas se protéger eux même...

Car la folie du mal n'avait aucune limite.

OoOoO

Voili, voilou , en espérant que ça vous à plut. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre n'hésitez pas à laisser un message.

Ellana.


	3. Le Début d'une Glorieuse Aventure

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Lectrices, lecteurs, je vous présente le Chapitre 2, Chapitre 2 je te présente les lecteurs , faites connaissance et amusez vous bien !

D'abord, merci infiniment à _**Yavely**_ pour sa review toujours encourageante. :)

Donc, le chapitre 2 est plus court que le premier, parce que ce passage ne nécessite pas d'approfondissement plus poussé et surtout parce que je considère qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de liaison, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action. De nouveaux personnages vont être présentés, comme Belladona, par exemple. D'autres vont être approfondit comme il se doit ;).

**Disclaimer :**L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux est la propriété exclusive de JRR Tolkien , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif . En revanche, Ambre, Alec , ainsi que l'histoire et les pièces rapportées m'appartiennent.

_"Un jour, Bilbon m'a dit que ____les grandes histoires ne finissent jamais__, que ____chacun__ de nous ____doit venir__ et ____aller__ dans le ____récit__ .''_ Frodon Sacquet

Ellana

_**Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une glorieuse aventure**_

___Il est fort dangereux Frodon de sortir de chez soi__, on prend la route _

_et si on ne regarde pas où l'on met les pieds on ne sait pas jusque où cela peut nous mener. _

_Bilbon Sacquet_

Elle aime se frotter à toi en ronronnant comme un chat, te lécher amoureusement et finalement te planter profondément ses griffes dans ton dos lorsque, enfin, tu crois l'avoir domptée.

Oups, pardon.

Reprenons depuis le début. L'aventure. Ah, l'aventure !

L'aventure est vice pervers. On a vu ses conséquences sur de frêles hobbits, sur des hommes courageux, sur des elfes hautains. Ils avaient tous leur propres carapaces et protections, l'amour, le courage, l'orgueil. On a tous vu l'inefficacité de ces protections sur ces personnages. L'aventure transforme , elle façonne et rend meilleurs ou pire. L'aventure ! Ah , l'aventure , je n'aurais jamais crue qu'elle m'enserrerait moi aussi. Qu'elle me piégerait.

Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surprise.

L'aventure... Elle aime se frotter à toi en ronronnant comme un chat, te lécher amoureusement et finalement te planter profondément ses griffes dans ton dos lorsque que enfin tu crois l'avoir dompté . Elle est séductrice, l'aventure.

Elle est traîtresse, elle sais qu'elle est irrésistible et en joue. Elle est tentante et manipulatrice.

L'aventure est une amante indomptable, qui rend addictif et qui transforme pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Souhaitons que ce soit pour le meilleur, car à présent je ne peux plus lui échapper.

Saloperie d'aventure.

OoOoO

Calion s'était accroupi , examinant une empreinte de pas .

-Elle est passée par là , dit-il victorieux .

Lorsque la Confrérie s'était rendue compte de la disparition de la rouquine, ses membres avaient fait le tour du Gué Vert, puis de Bree sans rien trouver d'autre que le mot écrit sur le sol de la chambre et la pièce d'argent qui se dissimulait en dessous. Bien entendu Hardal avait voulut la récupérer . Et bien entendu Calion s'y était opposé. Pendant que les deux hommes se chamaillaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Elrohir et Alecto s'étaient mis en quête d'indices les renseignant sur la direction prise par la jeune fille. Elladan était resté avec les deux compères qui se prenaient la tête pour une pièce d'argent cherchant des indices sur les intentions d'Ambre dans l'établissement .

Ce n'était qu'au petit matin , lorsque la Confrérie s'était mise d'accord sur le fait qu'elle avait quitté Bree , que Calion avait trouvé une empreinte près de la route menant à Archet .

-Elle va vers Archet , détermina Elladan en se penchant à côté de lui .

Elrohir acquiesça en s'approchant des deux compères:

-Je pense aussi. Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Si elle compte partir dans le sud, il vaut mieux qu'elle se ravitaille à Archet, elle n'a pas les moyens de se fournir à Bree.

Bree était la ville centrale dans le trou perdu qu'était le Pays de Bree, donc bien évidemment la ville était le centre du commerce et la vie y était plus chère.

Ils se mirent en route alors que le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel et arrivèrent à Archet vers midi. Aucune trace de la jeune fille ne figurait nul part aussi décidèrent-ils de rester dans une auberge à l'entrée sud de la ville.

D'un commun accord la Confrérie s'était séparée , décidant de chercher chacun de leur côté. Calion était allé dans une auberge renommée dans la ville et demandait aux habitants et aux habitués s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué une jeune fille rousse. Il soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les indications qu'ils donnaient étaient loin d'être précises et que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient aucun, absolument aucun résultat.

Le jeune homme se retint de crier avant de rejoindre ses amis elfiques. Les deux frère elfes quant à eux avaient fouillés les environs d'Archet pour déterminer par où la jeune fille était entrée et si elle était déjà repartie . Tache inutile , d'après Calion. Comment par les Valars, pouvaient-il différencier les empreinte d'une fille de celle des centaines d'habitants qui passaient par là toutes les secondes ?

Hardal n'était pas particulièrement décidé à chercher la gamine qui leur avait filé sous le nez à eux , des guerriers et pisteurs aguerris, et Alec l'avait accompagné décidant que sa compagnie serait certainement plus amusante que celle des autres. Aussi s'étaient-ils promenés dans la ville, n'ayant non plus aucune envie d'aller dans les nombreuses auberges , tavernes et pubs qu'elle regorgeait.

En réalité , ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et s'ennuyaient proprement.

De toute façon Alec savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils retrouveraient la jeune fille, surtout si elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Mais ses compagnons voulaient faire … il ne savait quoi, alors il les laissait faire.

De son côté il attendait . Il savait qu'ils la retrouveraient ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Si le destin le voulait , même les Valars ne pouvaient lutter.

Il sourit à une fille blonde qui passait devant lui laquelle le lui rendit au centuple, charmée.

C'était presque par hasard ( à moins que le destin ne le guide impunément) qu'Alec remarqua une touffe rousse et bouclée parmi les passants . Immobile la jeune fille était assise sur un perron et mangeait une pomme verte . Une femme et ses enfants passèrent alors devant lui et il l'a perdit de vu . L'instant plus tard l'éclat roux avait disparu et il ne restait aucun signe de la jeune fille . Soupirant il renonça à la chercher et rejoint Hardal qui regardait avec envie une femme vêtue de voiles blanc et bleu nuit qui dansait sur une estrade au rythme des tambours, faisant scintiller ses bracelets et ses colliers d'or.

OoOoO

Après avoir remué toute l'échoppe, Antonia avait enfin trouvé ce qui , à ses yeux était parfait. Ambre n'aurait rien eut contre un pantalon tout simple mais la gitane avait voulut jouer à la poupée. Ambre avait donc troqué ses robes grise et bleues pour un pantalon de cuir noir , des bottes de la même matière et de la même couleur . Sa chemise d'un blanc passé était tenue en place par un corset fauve, bordeaux et noir dans lequel elle était parfaitement à l'aise et qui appartenait auparavant à Antonia . Il était un peu usé mais très confortable pour un corset. Antonia lui avait aussi donné un manteau sans manche d'un marron sombre aux nombreuses poches intérieures et extérieures, un manteau de voleur, une écharpe d'un vert foncé presque noir et une cape grise foncée , taupe en fait. En y regardant de plus près Ambre comprit que la cape n'avait pas de couleur définie, elle était trop vieille. Dans un sac en cuir rouge reprisé et également offert elle glissa son écharpe, les vêtements de rechanges verts, noirs, ou marrons d'Antonia et la carte qu'elle avait volé à Karl en même tant que ses provisions.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Demanda la rousse en enfournant .

Antonia sourit :

-Je te connais Ambre.

La jeune fille sursauta :

-Ah bon ? D'où ? Demanda-t-elle pas très élégamment.

A vrai dire ses manières s'étaient envolée au moment où la femme avait dit la connaître.

-Ta mère adoptive , Kira fille d'Ilda, est ma sœur , répondit Antonia.

La jeune fille sursauta , surprise.

-Pardon ?

La femme brune sourit et ses boucles d'oreille capturèrent l'éclat des bougies.

-Oh, je sais je ne ressemble pas du tout à ma sœur , elle tient beaucoup plus de notre mère que moi.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère quoi qu'elle en dise. Elle avait le même visage qu'elle , les même yeux marrons. Seuls la couleur des cheveux était différente. Sa mère avait été blonde, et ses boucle claires et brillantes. Antonia était brune, ses cheveux étaient si foncés qu'ils étaient presque noirs, presque. Elle sourit et Ambre comprit pourquoi elle lui avait rappelée la folle du village. Elles avaient le même sourire.

-La fo... la gitane à Bree, c'est votre mère ?

Antonia hocha la tête :

-Disons simplement que ma mère et moi avons eut un désaccord et j'ai préféré quitter Bree. Comment va ma sœur ? Cela fait des années que je ne l'ait pas vu , j'étais si petite lorsqu'elle t'a adoptée.

Ambre sursauta. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Sa mère, et non pas sa mère adoptive comme semblait le prétendre Antonia , était morte de nombreux hivers au paravent .

-Vous vous trompez je n'ai pas été adoptée.

La gitane Antonia sourit :

-Tu sais , ton arrivée dans la maison dans les bras de ce mage, est l'un des plus vieux souvenir que j'ai. J'avais huit ans. Ma sœur en avait dix huit et celui qu'elle aimait était mort d'une pneumonie si rapidement qu'elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir. Elle était enceinte et notre mère avait tiré les cartes pour elle. Elle y avait vu la mort. Elle avait raison, l'enfant de ma sœur , un petit garçon était déjà mort lorsqu'il est venu au monde. Tu peux imaginer le chagrin de ma sœur. Elle était complètement dévastée. Lorsque le mage est arrivé ma mère a vu en toi un espoir pour ma sœur et … comme d'habitude elle avait vu juste. J'étais très jeune à cette époque mais je me souviens qu'elle t'a prit dans ses bras comme une petite chose fragile et délicate. C'est cinq ans plus tard que je me suis disputée avec ma mère et que j'ai quitté Bree.

Ambre assimila ce qu'Antonia venait de lui révéler. Elle ne savait pas si ce qui la choquait le plus était de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la fille de la mère qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie durant, celle qui avait prit soin d'elle avec un amour infini. Ou de savoir que celle qui aurait put être sa grand mère avait laissé sa fille de 13 ans seule sans aucun moyen pour survivre. Elle leva les yeux vers la femme et la considéra du regard, elle ne s'était pas mal débrouillée cela dit. Elle était belle, intelligente, avait son petit commerce et manifestement gagnait bien sa vie. Mais Ambre ne la connaissait pas, elle ressentait une empathie envers cette femme à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et presque à regret elle lui annonça :

-Ma mère, votre sœur, est morte. Voilà dix hivers à présent.

Antonia vrilla ses yeux dans les siens si brusquement qu'Ambre eut un mouvement de recul.

-Quoi ?

OoOoO

Belladona Petit Pied se heurta encore une fois violemment à un Homme alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues pavées, sombres et humides de Bree. Soupirant elle leva le regard vers lui … et déglutit. L'Homme la fusilla du regard de manière si hostile qu'elle tressaillit :

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle sa colère soudain évanouie .

Les Grandes Gens étaient vraiment impossibles à vivre. Impolies, intransigeantes, désagréables et hautaines.

Pour une simple hobbite de Hobbitbourg comme elle, cet amas de gens, de bruits, dans cette ville dallée et dense de bâtiments qui la surplombaient hautainement, était une véritable épreuve.

Elle avait toujours vécue dans un trou confortable avec ses parents attentionnés, entourée d'arbres et de fleurs, lisant des livres d'aventure au bord de l'Eau … ou près de sa cheminée. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien c'était plus souvent devant sa cheminée qu'au bord de l'Eau.

Un reniflement la fit brutalement (car c'était un reniflement bien brutal, comme seul les Grandes Gens savaient le faire) revenir à l'instant présent. L'Homme la regarda de haut, renifla une fois encore, et Belladona se demanda si les Grandes Gens savaient seulement comment soigner leurs rhumes, ou si c'était juste un effet de style pour paraître impressionnant. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, mais qui, objectivement dura quelques secondes, l'Homme se détourna d'elle, et continua son chemin vers le Gué Vert.

Pourtant Bree était censé être une ville de diversité et ouverte. Et surtout habituée aux hobbits ! Resserrant les pans de sa cape contre son corps, elle reprit son chemin à travers la ville. Direction : le Poney Fringant ! Elle tomba sur l'auberge un peu par hasard. Bien sur elle était déjà venue , mais il faisait jour, il ne pleuvait pas et surtout il n'y avait pas autant de monde. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, petite comme elle était. Grommelant elle y mit tout son poids dans l'espoir de faire bouger la lourde porte en chêne. Rien à faire. Soudain la porte céda et la jeune femme se retrouva précipitée à l'intérieur de l'auberge, déséquilibrée par son propre poids. Elle faillit tomber mais une main secourable la retint gentiment et la remit sur pied, d'un geste doux et ferme.

Belladona leva la tête , se tordant le cou pour voir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait retenue. Pourtant il n'était pas grand, c'était un nain. C'était elle qui était trop petite, conclut-elle fataliste.

Le nain avait les cheveux et la barbe rousse parsemée de quelques fils d'argent. Elle fut instantanément rassurée. Rassurée car elle le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de la description que lui en avait fait son Thain.

-Et bien, mon ami, intervint une voix douce et chantante lorsque le nain roux qu'elle savait s'appeler Gimli la remit sur ses pieds. Tu as manifestement trouvée celle que nous cherchions.

Un grand elfe blond au sourire avenant tendit la main à la jeune femme qui bien qu'un peu secouée s'empressa de serrer.

-Belladona Petit Pied, il me semble ? Demanda-t-il avec une politesse exquise.

La jeune hobbite hocha la tête intimidée .

-Je me nomme Legolas et voici Gimli fils de Gloin.

Le nain se redressa à l'écoute de son nom et eut un sourire jovial et fier. Avec un regard impatient, il l'invita à les rejoindre en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre :

-Venez vous asseoir avec nous ma dame, avant que la bière ne commence à se réchauffer.

Il avait une façon de parler étrange pour la jeune fille. Son accent roulait ses mots , particulièrement ses R. Sans attendre il ouvrit le chemin vers une table dans un coin discret de la salle. Legolas leva les yeux au ciel et Belladona ne put s'empêcher de remarquer deux choses. D'abord qu'il avait de très beaux yeux d'un bleu profond et limpide. Ensuite qu'il avait un comportement étrange pour un elfe. Un comportement … presque humain.

-Veuillez pardonner mon ami, cela fait deux semaines que nous chevauchons depuis Eryn Lasgalen et nous n'avons pas eut le temps de nous reposer.

Il attendait manifestement une réponse alors qu'il l'escortait à travers la taverne lui frayant un chemin a travers toutes ces grandes gens mal odorantes et impolies. Elle lui en fut plus que reconnaissante, malmenée par les intempéries et des gens biens plus grands qu'elle, c'était un véritable soulagement de pouvoir relâcher la tension :

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon seigneur, balbutia-t-elle comme à son habitude. Je... je suis désolée de mon retard, contourner la Vieille Forêt m'a prit plus de temps que prévue.

Avec un délice palpable Belladona s'installa sur un banquette de cuir confortable et saisit la choppe de lait que lui avait réservé les deux étranges personnages. Elle soupira discrètement en buvant tout son saoul. D'un geste adroit, dénotant une longue expérience de la question, Belladona essuya d'un coup de langue la moustache de lait qui s'était formé sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un boire du lait avec tant d'empressement, fit remarquer Gimli avec son accent roulant, en descendant sa chope de bière.

La hobbite rosit mais ne répondit pas. L'elfe se contenta de sourire, sans dire quoi que ce soit et Belladona ne fut pas vexée par l'absence notable de conversation. Elle n'était pas là pour faire la causette après tout.

Puis après avoir longuement respiré elle se lança :

-Monsieur Touque m'a demandé de transmettre un message au Roi du Gondor.

Si ses deux interlocuteurs parurent surpris qu'une mission si importante et dangereuse soit confiée à une femme, qui plus est une hobbite tout juste sortit de l'enfance, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Enfin surtout Legolas, car Gimli ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer :

-La menace des orques ne vous effraie dont-elle pas, mademoiselle Petit Pieds ?

Belladona grimaça , elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Si sa famille portait ce nom ce n'était pas pour rien et avoir les pieds plus petits que les autres hobbits avait toujours été une source d'embarras pour elle. De plus la présence d'orques terrifiait la jeune femme , et si elle était parvenue jusqu'ici sans rebrousser chemin au moindre craquement de branche et hurlement de chat c'était justement car elle avait tout fait pour éviter d'y penser.

-Je me nomme Belladona, maître Gimli, dit-elle avec la voix la plus assurée qu'elle avait dans son répertoire. Et lorsque mon Thain me demande quelque chose je fais tout pour ne pas le décevoir.

Et c'était vrai. Belladona était sans doute l'une des seules femmes hobbit a avoir la chance de faire parti des gardes du Thain ( qui faisaient plus office de garde champêtre pour secourir les chats perchés qu'autre chose). C'était une véritable source de fierté pour elle, tout juste passée à l'âge adulte, (elle avait trente-quatre ans) et même si elle savait que cette nomination était principalement dut à l'influence de son père, elle n'en était pas moins fière et pour cause ! Elle était garde du Thain !

Legolas dissimula un sourire face à la fierté et la fougue non dissimulée de la jeune hobbite. Cependant il dut mal le cacher car Belladona le remarqua aisément.

-Ne vous en faites pas ma dame, vous pouvez nous confier votre message , nous le donnerons à Ellessar dès notre arrivée à Minas Tirith.

Belladona hésita. Elle considéra le nain Gimli, puis se tourna vers l'elfe. Son message était très important. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et ces deux personnages ne semblaient pas la prendre au sérieux. Leurs parole ne suffisaient pas à la tranquilliser et son Thain avait expressément demandé qu'elle remette son message au Roi en personne . D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien il avait été loin d'être précis. Elle devait retrouver ces deux compagnons mais devait rendre le message au Roi ? Comment pouvait-elle faire avec des ordres pareils ? Pourquoi son Thain lui avait-il demandé ça à elle ? Elle était loin d'être courageuse, elle n'était pas une descendante de Bilbon Sacquet, et n'avait jamais courut les bois pour trouver des criquets , elle ! Sa cheminée et ses livres lui convenaient parfaitement, merci bien !

Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir ces deux inconnus , avec son message de la plus haute importance, qui risquait de balader de mains en mains dans toute la Terre du Milieu sans parvenir à son destinataire.

Et puis , au pire, elle serait protégée ? Non ? Elle lança un regard à la hache que dissimulait sommairement le nain. Oui , bien sur qu'elle serait protégée !

Sa main, qui était passée dans sa veste pour se saisir de sa lettre, retomba sur la table.

-J'accompagnerais ce message jusqu'à son destinataire, que cela vous plaise ou non, Messires.

OoOoO

Elladan, son frère et les autres gugusses qui composait leur bande burlesque, s'étaient retrouvé dans un pub à Archet guettant et quêtant la jeune rousse qui leur avait échappée de manière fort peu discrète mais qu'ils n'avaient put retrouver. Ils avaient sans aucun doute demandé à la moitié de la population de la ville s'ils avaient vu la jeune fille en question et qui s'avérait fort peu coopérative, maudite soit-elle !

Et finalement après quelques autres heures de recherches intensives ils avaient trouvé une femme avec deux enfants qui l'avait vu. Alec les reconnu instantanément, mais tint sa langue.

-Oui, bien sur que je sais par où elle est partie. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien …

Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel, les femmes de leurs jours, et tendit une pièce d'argent à la bonne femme.

-Ah ça me revient ! S'exclama -t-elle en considérant la pièce d'argent d'un œil appréciateur. Je l'ai vue hier , je crois... suggéra-t-elle en regardant la bourse qu'Elrohir avait encore à la main.

Après tout cette jeune fille l'avait aidée, elle avait sauvé son enfant , il lui en faudrait plus pour parler.

Hardal soupira de manière fort peu discrète et élégante, et jura en nanique tout bas ( enfin ce qui peu être tout bas pour un un nain). La femme se tourna vers lui étonnée et soudain détournée de but de sa présence. Elrohir lui lança un regard agacé et fusilla le nain du regard. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, le nain serait décédé... depuis cinq ans environ. L'elfe avait beaucoup d'antipathie pour ce nain bruyant. Il l'empêchait de cuisiner cette femme dans les règles de l'art.

La situation , décidément , n'évoluerait pas.

…

Et le soleil continuait son ascension dans le ciel. Alec lui jeta un coup d'œil , pas le moins du monde affecté par l'intensité de son éclat. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons et...

… perdit son calme.

Alec soupira et se redressa. Il avait patienté, jusque là adossé à un mur dans son coin, les bras croisés, à les regarder interroger une femme qui manifestement n'avait aucune envie de coopérer. Il se fraya un chemin parmi ses amis pour atteindre la bonne femme. Il la regarda, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens, calme et impassible et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.

-Je crois que vous savez exactement ce que nous voulons savoir , dit-il d'une voix douce et profonde.

La femme se redressa les yeux vides et vrillés sur l'homme.

-Alec , intervint Calion désapprobateur .

Loin de l'écouter l'homme blond intensifia la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de la femme. Celle-ci le regarda presque en adoration devant lui.

-Oui , je sais exactement ce que vous voulez savoir...

-Bien , approuva Alec , dans ce cas dites nous quand vous avez vu cette jeune fille , où ça , avec qui et vers où elle allait.

Son ordre résonna dans la tête de la femme et elle ouvrit la bouche hypnotisée :

-Je l'ai vue hier, dans la Ruelle des Inventeurs, elle a sauvé mon fils. Elle était si gentille... Elle a acheté un cheval et je l'ai vue entrer dans une échoppe de la ville .

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'Antonia la … la diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Merci infiniment pour ces précieuses indications.

Il allait demander la pièce qu'elle avait extorqué à Elrohir lorsqu'il considéra les enfants, effrayés et recroquevillés derrière leur mère, chétifs, mal vêtus... Il regarda la fillette dans les yeux et sortit une autre pièce d'argent de sa bourse qu'il lui tendit un sourire doux au lèvres. La petite esquissa un sourire attendrissant. Alec avait toujours eut de la chance avec le sexe opposé... enfin , ce n'était pas tout à fait de la chance. Il se tourna vers la mère.

-Vous allez oublier notre conversation et notre rencontre.

-Je vais oublier... répéta-t-elle .

Alec hocha la tête et lâcha l'épaule de la femme . Elle se secoua soudainement et regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer Alec qui s'était reculé .

-Excusez moi je vous connais ? Demanda-t-elle .

Alec sourit, d'un sourire faux :

-Non , vous m'avez heurté et je vous expliquais que ce n'était pas votre faute .

-Ah , désolée dans ce cas , dit la femme en prenant la main de ses enfants .

-Aucun problème , répondit Elladan alors que la bonne femme s'éloignait .

-Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama Calion . Tu crois que tu peux manipuler tout le monde quand l'envie t'en prend ?

Alec le considéra du regard , impassible :

-Au moins ma méthode à eut le mérite de fonctionner, Calion. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la votre, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la boutique de la dite Antonia.

OoOoO

Le silence s'étira et s'étira . Il était assourdissant, ce qui, dans l'ensemble, était assez paradoxal.

-Je suis désolée , finit par dire Ambre.

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre de situation. Lorsque sa mère était morte elle était restée seule durant trois jours. Puis le maire l'avait confiée à Karl Croquençon qui lui avait, bien que malgré lui, expliqué comment marchait le monde et surtout son auberge. Il avait été imbuvable, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle et lorsqu'elle avait été majeur il l'avait rétribuée de ses services. Ce qui, était bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé espéré.

Bref, le sentimentalisme n'avait jamais été son genre. Elle avait perdu sa mère, elle l'avait pleuré seule et en silence. Elle la pleurait encore, mais toujours seule et toujours en silence. C'est bien pourquoi voir cette expression choquée sur le visage de , et bien , de sa tante, la perturbait énormément.

-Vous dites que j'ai été adoptée ? Demanda Ambre.

Elle voulait en savoir plus . Pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle cachée cette information, alors même que sur son lit de mort elle avait eut le temps de lui raconter toute sa vie ? A part l'existence de sa mère, de sa sœur, de ce mage qui l'avait confiée à elle. Elle n'avait même pas parlé de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

-Oui. Mais je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais .

-Ce mage , vous le connaissiez ?

-Non , je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce jour, mais ma mère le connaissait, elle. Plus tard lorsque je lui ai posé la question elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Pallando.

Ambre médita sur cette information. Le mage l'avait trouvée, il devait avoir les réponses à ses nouvelles question.

-Comment ma sœur est-elle morte ?

Mal à l'aise Ambre se tourna vers la femme :

-Elle était malade. La fièvre jaune la emportée dans son lit et la guérisseuse lui a administré tout les antidouleur qu'elle connaissait.

Antonia resta silencieuse un long moment. Devinant le désarroi de sa presque nièce, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et finit par se lever . Lorsqu'elle revint , elle avait entre les mains un gros paquet de carte .

-Tu me dois une consultation ma chère, dit-elle d'une voix légère. J'ai promis de tirer les cartes pour toi et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse.

Ambre eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. La divination et toute les abracadabrantesqueries du même genre n'avaient jamais été son truc. Pourtant elle avait donné sa parole alors elle soupira et acquiesça. Antonia étala les cartes dissimulées sur une table et lui demanda d'un piocher trois.

Sans hésiter, Ambre détendit le bras et piocha une carte qu'elle tendit aussitôt à Antonia et sans la regarder. Les deux autres suivirent le même chemin.

Antonia changea de couleur et blanchit brusquement. Rien n'avait l'air d'effrayer cette femme, même la mort de sa sœur , si elle l'avait ébranlée ne l'avait pas autant effrayé. La lumière des bougies sembla s'amenuiser et les ombres de la pièces s'intensifier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Antonia lui jeta un regard et d'un coup de main expert elle remit en un tas propre les cartes inutiles. Lentement elle plaça les trois cartes tiré par Ambre sur la table. Les effigies se démarquaient nettement sur le tissus à fleurs sombre qui recouvrait la table en bois massif et Ambre ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Antonia.

-Voici l'étoile, à l'envers, suivit du diable et enfin de la maison de dieu.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Ambre en fixant les trois cartes comme si elles allaient lui sauter dessus.

-Ce type de tirage est général, expliqua Antonia en passant une main dans les cheveux , déboussolée. Il n'est pas utilisé pour répondre à une question mais plutôt pour avoir une idée de la situation présente, c'est une méthode temporelle. La carte de gauche correspond au passé , celle du milieu au présent et celle de droite …

-A l'avenir , chuchota la rousse.

Antonia acquiesça.

-C'est vraiment un étrange tirage. L'étoile correspond à la pureté, la protection. Cela montre une destinée tracée . Elle est à l'envers, cela peu signifier que tu es en danger, que ta protection n'est plus efficace, ou que ton destin pourrait avoir une finalité fâcheuse. Le problème c'est qu'elle se situe dans le passé. Cela veut dire que ton destin est écrit et incontournable , une sorte d'introduction pour comprendre les deux autres cartes. Le diable, correspond à une séduction, la tentation, une mise à l'épreuve, des conflits. Il peut s'agit d'une épreuve, d'une passion, comme il peut s'agir de la mort.

Ne restait qu'une carte et Ambre n'était pas sure de savoir ce qu'elle signifiait.

-La Maison de dieu est la carte la plus néfaste. Il s'agit d'une cassure, une brisure dans les événements. Une chose qui va changer le cours des choses, une étape décisive, un choix à faire. Il s'agit aussi d'une désillusion, l'architecte comprend enfin ce que tout les épreuves signifiaient, pourquoi il en est arrivé là et quel choix il va devoir faire. C'est une carte très importante car elle peut parfois mettre en relation les dieux et les hommes. Je ne l'ai tiré qu'une seule et unique fois pour quelqu'un.

-Je ne comprend rien... murmura Ambre déroutée.

Antonia secoua la tête et leva le regard vers elle :

-Ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que séparément, ces cartes sont presque sans conséquences.

Elle prit les trois cartes et les tassa, faisant tinter ses bracelets :

-Mais ensemble , ce n'est pas la même chose. L'étoile du destin et la maison de dieu te retirent tout libre arbitre. Car le destin est placé dans le passé. Les épreuves ( elle tendit le diable ) , ne pourront que te mener vers ce choix, cette finalité décisive et définitive .

Elle posa la maison de dieu devant la jeune rousse, ponctuant sa phrase. Ambre tendit une main incertaine vers la carte et la toucha du bout des doigts. Presque aussitôt la carte prit feu et disparut. Ne restait si cendre, ni suie , ni aucune trace qu'elle n'ait jamais existé.

Ambre fit un bond vertigineux en arrière , si précipitamment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa chaise.

Antonia se reprit bien plus rapidement . Elle se leva rapidement et aida Ambre à se relever.

-Il faut que tu partes, dit-elle les yeux effrayés. Loin, et vite.

-Mais …

Antonia saisit sa main et lui planta sa marque sous le nez. Puis d'un geste vif elle la cacha de la manche de sa chemise.

-Comment savez vous... ?

Antonia l'ignora.

-Tu es en danger Ambre. Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait si vite. Mère m'en avait parlé … mais …

Ses babillages n'avaient aucun sens et Ambre ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop incohérent. Elle n'aurait jamais dut l'écouter , pourquoi lui avait-elle fait tirer ces fichues cartes ?

Le futur n'est jamais bon à connaître.

A cet instant précis, trois coups répétitifs résonnèrent dans la pièce et Ambre sursauta. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel elles se figèrent toutes les deux tournées vers la porte et Antonia se tut. Reprenant la maîtrise d'elle même elle se secoua et adoptant une démarche assuré et un sourire avenant malgré le désordre précédent elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

-Bonjour , la boutique est fermée pour le moment veuillez repasser plus tard.

-Je suis désolé, ma dame , mais plus tard, sera trop tard, entendit Ambre d'une voix étouffée mais qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas Olsen , peut-être Klaus...

-Nous cherchons une jeune fille prénommée Ambre, les cheveux roux, les yeux gris et plutôt petite.

-Non je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous parlez.

-Laisse Elladan , tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Alec, je te l'interdit !

Ambre sursauta et se leva brusquement. Elle les avait complètement oublié ceux là ! Mais pourquoi la poursuivaient-ils ?

-Bonjour , ma dame, fit une voix profonde. Est-ce que la jeune fille dont nous avons parlé se trouve ici ?

Un rire sec et féminin retentit.

-Vos petits tours de passe passe ne marche pas avec moi , je ne suis pas influençable. Pourquoi cherchez vous cette fille ?

Il y eut un petit silence et Ambre comprit que l'homme, quel qu'il soit, avait dut usé de magie sur Antonia . Laquelle l'avait visiblement plutôt mal prit. Ambre rassembla ses affaires précipitamment avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit la suite :

-Ambre a un tatouage sur l'avant bras, c'est un signe de Varda, Ambre reconnut la voix d'Elladan. Une prophétie annonçait sa venue et nous avons besoin d'elle.

-Je suis désolée je ne peux rien pour vous messieurs, je ne la connais pas.

-Vous mentez, assura une voix grave, et ce n'est pas beau de mentir, ma dame. Je l'entends, elle est là , juste dans la pièce derrière vous et visiblement elle n'est pas pressée de s'enfuir.

Ambre vacilla un instant choquée. Mais ce qu'ils avaient dit l'avait interpellée. Il ne s'agissait plus de quelques bourrés aux hallucination éthyliques, mais de personnes qui la pensaient suffisamment importante pour la prendre en filature sur deux villes. Le niveau n'était pas le même et Ambre commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en les fuyant si vite sans écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle reposa son sac et son manteau sur le fauteuil et lentement elle apparut aux compagnons derrière Antonia dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Et bien , vous nous avez fait courser a travers tout la colline, ma dame ! S'exclama Hardal , le demi nain.

Ambre ne répondit pas et Antonia lui lança un œillade inquiète.

-Ambre, il faut que tu fasses es sure que tu peux leur faire confiance ?

-Je suis sure que je ne peux pas leur faire confiance, répondit Ambre.

Hardal , le première devant elle afficha une mine vexée et s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle continua en l'ignorant :

-Mais ça va aller. Tu peux garder mes affaires ? On va aller dans une taverne, demanda-t-elle à Antonia sans quitter les étranger des yeux.

Un lieu public c'est toujours mieux qu'une petite boutique isolée.

N'est ce pas ?

OoOoO

Assis autour d'une table ronde, à l'écart dans la salle, Ambre et les compagnons se regardaient en chien de faïence. Enfin, c'était surtout la rousse, qui les bras croisés et à l'attitude volontairement agressive attendait que la serveuse, blonde de surcroît, ait finit de prendre les commandes des compagnons. Tache qui se révélait ardue car la serveuse n'avait, semble-t-il, pas l'intention de partir sans avoir au préalable reçut quelques mots gentils de l'un des hommes.

Ambre prenait son mal en patience. Elle, qui n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de draguer quelqu'un durant son service, son patron ayant des yeux même dans les recoins les plus improbables de son anatomie , commençait doucement à se tendre, s'énerver et ses pensées pleines d'inimités envers la grande blonde amenuisaient sa patience déjà bien mise à l'épreuve. Ayant reçut un sourire avenant accompagné d'un clin d'œil de la part d'Alec la jeune blonde se fendit en un sourire et finalement se tourna vers Ambre.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle , la voix douce et claire, encore empreint de la sensualité qu'elle avait usé pour essayer de séduire les compagnons.

Ambre réagit au quart de tour.

-Quoi, moi ? Aboya-t-elle se tournant brusquement vers la blonde, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

La serveuse sursauta si fort que les verres de vin sales sur son plateau tressautèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé.

-Veuillez m'excusez, fit-elle visiblement affolée. Elle lança un regard aux morceau de verre sur le sol puis décidant que passer commande était plus important elle demanda :

-Je … je peux prendre votre commande ?

Ambre voulait lui dire de se foutre sa commande bien profond mais quelqu'un répondit à sa place :

-Un verre de lait, ça ira, à cet âge là , l'alcool n'est pas conseillé.

Ambre sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'elle vit que la pique avait fait sourire la blonde. Lentement son regard se tourna vers les compagnons et elle identifia immédiatement le fautif en la personne d'Alec car Elladan et Calion le regardaient l'air de vouloir le gifler. Le blond afficha un sourire narquois et les bras croisé se contentait de la regarder guettant sa réaction. Se calmant doucement elle se tourna vers la blonde décidément bien collante et dit, la voix la plus sirupeuse possible :

-En réalité je déteste le lait, je ne prendrais rien, merci, lorsque on traite affaire c'est mieux d'avoir les idées claires.

La blonde encore mal à l'aise s'empressa de fuir la table.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que le lait pouvait faire monter la tête, s'amusa Alec s'adressant à Hardal , le seul qui semblait bien vouloir l'écouter.

Ambre qui avait décidé de les écouter sentit sa détermination fondre. Elle se leva .

-Je vais te dire un truc, Alec, je suis ici , parce que vous me l'avez demandé. Parce que vous m'avez cherchée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée a supporter tes blagues dout...

-Parce qu'on se tutoie maintenant, Ange ? Fit-il l'air de s'amuser de plus en plus.

Ambre eut envie de foutre son poing dans sa mâchoire même si elle devait y laisser ses doigts.

-Tu ne mérites pas que je te présente du respect. Encore une fois je ne suis pas un Ange, et tu risques de l'apprendre à tes dépends si tu continues à m'appeler de cette façon.

Si Elladan n'était pas intervenu à ce moment là Ambre serait sans doute partie de la taverne sans en entendre plus. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière ! Pas même Olsen . On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à toucher les points sensibles, les gratter pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Alec, tais toi !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise il leva les mains en signe de reddition. Pas le moins du monde convaincue Ambre se rassit néanmoins et ignorant le blond, elle demanda à Elladan :

-Très bien , terminons en, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Par mesure de sûreté Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à Alec , lequel se balançait en arrière l'air pas du tout concerné par la conversation.

Tant mieux. Toutefois Ambre savait que ce n'était qu'apparence.

-C'est bien ce qu'on se demande aussi , intervint Hardal . Franchement, et ce n'est absolument pas contre vous ma dame, on vous a courut après pendant deux jours et ces messieurs ici présent n'ont même pas eut la délicatesse de nous dire pourquoi. J'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir une réponse !

Ambre fut alors stupéfaite de voir Elrohir se tourner lentement vers lui et le fusiller du regard. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? A voir l'air du nain, elle devina qu'il avait dut les harceler durant tout leur voyage. Et l'elfe semblait avoir peu de patience, et surtout une animosité naturelle envers le nain.

Et bien, qu'elle belle bande de petits joyeux ça donne envie, ironisa-t-elle pour elle même en les considérant du regard.

-Elrohir, intervint Elladan.

L'elfe se détendit visiblement et détourna le regard , le visage de nouveau impassible. Mais Ambre n'était pas dupe et elle sut qu'à la moindre remarque mal placée il risquait d'exploser. Alec se redressa, en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'incapacité de ses ami à rester concentrer.

-Ta main, ange , finit par demander Alec l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Que l'on voit cette marque d'un peu plus près que la première fois.

Ambre se tourna vers lui et vis qu'il attendait qu'elle lui tende sa main. Rien que pour l'énerver elle envisagea de ne pas le faire, de lui tendre la mauvaise main, ou de lui répondre quelque chose de vraiment cinglant, car encore une fois il l'avait appelé Ange et elle détestait vraiment ça. Mais elle avait convenu de les écouter calmement, et avec l'esprit ouvert. Alors elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et mit sa main droite dans la sienne.

Ce qui se passa après la mit dans un tel embarra qu'elle se sentit rougir. Sans la quitter de ses yeux sombres Alec remonta avec une lenteur volontaire la manche de sa chemise blanche et neuve. Ses doigts étrangement frais effleuraient doucement sa peau et Ambre eut envie de les lui couper tant ses gestes la rendait nerveuse.

L'étoile noire sur la peau d'Ambre était étrange, a quatre branches principales démultipliée plusieurs fois , les branches ondulaient sur sa peau. La jeune fille avait souvent noté que le tatouage semblait évoluer au fil du temps. De manière imperceptible bien sur, et toujours sans explication. Une branche étirée, une pointe en plus, une ondulation furtive.

Mais là , la main dans celle d'Alec, son étoile délicate ondulait librement, bougeant au rythme des pulsations de son sang. Instantanément Ambre retira sa main et se recula en arrière , sa chaise raclant bruyamment le sol en bois.

L'instant d'après l'étoile était redevenue immobile, en sommeil, comme un animal guettant l'inattention de son maître pour s'échapper.

-Qu'avez vous fait ? Chuchota la jeune fille, oubliant momentanément qu'elle détestait cet homme et qu'elle le tutoyait dans le but de le lui prouver.

-Rien , démenti-t-il.

Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air surprit, a l'instar des autres.

Le silence s'était abattu sur le groupe et Ambre commença à trembler sans savoir exactement pourquoi . Elle n'était pas peureuse de nature , et à cet instant elle n'avait pas peur. En fait, elle était complètement déconnectée de se qu'il se passait autour d'elle, fixant sa marque noire comme si elle allait s'étirer et s'étirer, croître et la dévorer de son noir sans fin.

-Nous devrions l'emmener voir Pallando.

A ce nom Ambre releva la tête . Son geste fut si brusque que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées.

-Vous connaissez le mage ma dame ? Demanda Calion un brin surprit.

Machinalement Ambre répondit :

-Je ne suis pas une dame, et non je ne connais pas cet homme.

Elle ne dit rien de plus se contentant d'assimiler les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Son but premier avait été de partir de Bree, et surtout de fuir son passé là bas ainsi que Karl et sa maudite auberge. Elle était arrivée à Archet pour y acheter matériel et provision, silencieusement en quête d'aventures artistiques dans le sud , dans les régions chaudes et tempérée près de la mer. Puis elle avait rencontré Antonia et tout avait changé. Elle avait apprit son adoption, et des questions sans fins se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était ce mage ? Pourquoi l'avait-il confiée à Kira , sa mère ? Pourquoi celle ci ne lui en avait-elle rien dit ?

Ensuite ce jeu de carte, elle qui ne croyait pas en ces sornettes avait tremblée de peur lorsque la carte avait brûlé entre ses doigts.

Ces hommes la cherchaient, elle ne savait pour qu'elle raison, mais sans doute était-elle importante pour qu'ils lui accordent autant d'attention. Et puis sa marque avait bougé , comme de l'eau ondulante, une feuille agitée par le vent, un veine sinueuse et inquiétante.

Les questions étaient sans fin et un nom persistait. Un nom qui devait, devait forcément, en connaître les réponse .

-Où est cet homme, ce Pallando ? Demanda Ambre.

Hardal, qui s'était mit à vociférer pour qu'on lui explique enfin se qu'il se passait, se tut brusquement. Elrohir les bras croisé et le regard noir , se retenant visiblement de le battre à mort avait levé les yeux vers elle. Elladan qui essayait de calmer le demi nain s'était tourné vers elle et avait prit son air attentif, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Alec avait quant à lui totalement ignoré les autres, la regardant comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Mais ce fut Calion , renfrogné dans son coin, qui arracha à la rousse une réaction et la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée.

-Il est à Minas Tirith , dans la royale capitale du royal monarque du Royaume Réunifié.

Ambre se tut un instant, ignorant le sarcasme pas du tout voilé du brun, et prit sa décision.

-Très bien , je vous accompagnerais à Minas Tirith.

A ce moment là , la serveuse blonde revint, le plateau chargé de commande. Le regard bas elle semblait s'être fait reprendre par son patron et inconsciemment Ambre se reconnut en elle. Oubliant qu'elle la détestait elle l'appela.

-Finalement, je prendrais bien une chope d'hydromel. Et vous le mettrez sur la note de ce blond arrogant.

Le dit blond arrogant leva sa chope dans sa direction un sourire narquois au lèvres et Ambre sourit discrètement.

Décidément le destin était imbattable. Pallando , hein ? Elle leva sa chope et but longuement , elle allait trouver ce mage, et il allait lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

Et si elle devait voyager avec ces crétins pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle le ferait.

OoOoO

Belladona avait toujours détesté les chevaux, ce sont de grandes bêtes poilues et vicieuses, aux yeux méchants qui attendent juste le bon moment pour vous mettre leurs sabots dans la figure et vous piétiner à mort. Et à cet instant cette idée saugrenue ne faisait que croître dans la tête de la petite hobbite. Installée inconfortablement sur le grand ( trop grand ) cheval blanc ( trop cheval et trop blanc) que Legolas et Gimli se partageaient, elle se flagellait mentalement d'avoir insisté autant pour accompagner les deux compagnons. Legolas et Gimli marchaient devant elle en direction de l'écurie la plus proche.

Ils comptaient ( et elle ne savait par qu'elle idée ! ) acheter un poney pour continuer la route au galop(et Belladona se demandait sérieusement qu'elle idée ils avaient en tête pour mettre au galop un poney).

Belladona sentait qu'ils le faisaient exprès pour la mettre mal à l'aise et elle détestait ça. Pourtant elle se taisait , parce qu'elle avait sa fierté et parce qu'elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour montrer son mécontentement.

Soupirant discrètement elle sortit le message de son Thain, monsieur Touque de sa poche intérieure. Il était cacheté mais Belladona savait parfaitement que qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la page d'un blanc taché. Elle avait aidé son Thain à l'écrire et l'avait apprit par cœur. Monsieur Touque l'y avait obligée, dans le cas, improbable au vu de la dévotion de la petite hobbite, où le message se perdrait ou tomberais dans de mauvaise mains. Ce message , qu'il soit écrit sur papier ou gravé dans la mémoire de la hobbite , devait à tout prix parvenir jusqu'au Roi.

Belladona fusilla en silence, le dos de ses compagnons de fortune de son regard vairon. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la considère comme une enfant. Loin d'être aussi légère de pensée que les autres hobbits Belladona avait toujours été de caractère solitaire et silencieux. Souvent mélancolique et rêveur.

Elle se secoua et rejeta ses pensées de sa tête.

Les deux hommes, même s'ils semblaient la considérer comme une jeune fille sans défense et naïve devaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient , ils semblaient assez expérimentés.

Alors Belladona prit son mal en patience et soupirant encore une fois, elle remit le message dans sa poche et reprit les rênes du cheval trop grand et trop blanc des deux compagnons.

OoOoO

Le mage leva la tête vers le ciel noir et les nombreuses étoiles qui le constellaient. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte naturelle et le blanc vitreux qui les avaient envahit s'estompa et disparut.

Finalement le destin se chargeait de ce qu'il n'avait put faire lui même.

La Salle de Vision, sphérique et aménagée expressément pour la dernière pierre de vision encore utilisable, était couronnée d'un dôme de cristal laissant voir de façon limpide le ciel au dessus de lui. Mais le plus perturbant était sans doute les murs. Ils étaient fait de verre également, de verre translucide, si bien que le mage avait l'impression d'être dans le vide. Seul le sol lui permettait d'avoir une certaine idée du bas et du haut. Il savait pourtant que personne , même collé aux murs, ne pouvait le voir depuis l'extérieur. Depuis l'extérieur , il n'y avait qu'un matériaux uniformément blanc et lumineux.

Le mage, assis sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce vide, tourna son regard vers le Palantir, la pierre d'Orthanc. Après l'avoir longuement regardée il se décida à l'utiliser . Il se leva et se plaça face au pilier de marbre blanc à l'extrémité de cristal où reposait la pierre noire. C'était dur de dire s'il était face à la pierre dans cette pièce parfaitement ronde. Il n'y avait pas d'angle pour lui dire ou était la face et ou était l'envers. Même le carrelage noir et blanc était naturellement dirigé vers ce pilier, vers cette pierre.

Il posa ses mains blanches et lisses sur la pierre noire et ferma les yeux. Ces même yeux qui lui avait permit de voir le futur quelques instants plus tôt.

La hobbit lui apparut alors clairement, accompagné des deux envoyés du Roi , le mage savait qu'elle était destinée à venir à la capitale. Tous était destinés à venir à Minas Tirith. Et ils en repartiraient, bien entendu.

Le destin est ainsi fait.

Aussitôt son regard acéré et son esprit vitreux (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse) se tournèrent vers la Confrérie. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une forme noire. Le mage sut de qui il s'agissait. Il sut qui s'était car il s'agissait de la seule personne, le seul être vivant, que personne n'était capable de voir de manière surnaturelle.

C'était elle. Ils l'avaient trouvée. Et elle venait vers son destin.

Ambre.

OoOoO

Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé , n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message , une critique ou un encouragement !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.

Ellana


End file.
